


The Empress's Tears

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Season 3 Spoilers, action adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: The paladins end up in the Altean Empire reality again, but this time they've also gone back in time and Keith makes a big discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone gave me a prompt asking for Kallura with the Empress Allura idea, so I came up with this snippet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This now has art added to it by [Artbyjenisse](http://artbyjenisse.tumblr.com/) I strongly recommend to go and check out her other art. It's so pretty.

It wasn’t Allura. She wasn’t their Allura. Keith constantly had to remind himself that as the Altean guards brought him to the throne room. The lady in the fancy gown and long hair did look at lot like her though. She was far older, but Keith could still see features of their Allura in her, minus the cruel smile on her lips.

He scowled, but wasn’t sure the empress could see from underneath his helmet. Keith would have fought back if his hands were currently bound behind his back. Things were not good. Not only had they ended up in this warped dimension with the Altean Empire again, but they had also somehow gone back in time.

Keith just hoped the others arrived soon to bust him out. He did NOT want to get his brain scanned.

Empress Allura gave a chuckle as she looked on with interest. “Well, well, you wear interesting armor,” she said as she rose. “Councillor, who is this?”

“One of the rebels that tried to invade the castle,” the Altean spoke and smirked. “We knew you wish to deal with them personally.”

The empress smiled as she rose and pointed. “Guards, bring the rebel before me.”

Keith tried to resist, but the guards overpowered him and forced him to kneel at the Not-Allura’s feet.

Empress Allura chuckled as she wrapped her hands around his helmet. “Let’s have a look at you before I send you off to be interrogated.”

Keith kept his mouth shut as he felt his helmet be yanked off. He braced himself for some mockery, and insults, but he never expected the universal gasp that echoed throughout the room.

A loud clang caused Keith to look up. The empress had dropped his helmet and her face had become pale like she had seen a ghost.

“No..it it can’t be,” she whispered. “Beloved?”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “What?”

Empress Allura kneeled at his level. Her hands shook as she reached out to him. “How..you’re..How are you alive?”

Keith tried to pull away, but the found himself frozen by the sadness in the empress’s eyes. Her fingers continued to shake as she stroked his cheek in a tender manner. What the quiznack?

“He’s alive?” an Altean gasped from behind him.

“Impossible!” Another Altean protested. “Surely this is a cruel trick by the rebels.”

“Yes! Yes!” exclaimed another. “Empress Allura’s husband has been dead for years.”

Keith’s eyes widened as the words and their meanings made their way into his brain. Husband..so, the him in this universe married….Oh quiznack.

Before anyone else could speak, an ear piercing boom shook the building.

“Protect the empress!” the councillor shouted.

The guards leapt to Empress Allura’s side, which gave Keith a chance to bolt. He scrambled to his feet and ran. 

“No! Bring him back!” the empress cried.

Some of the guards gave chase. The doors burst open and blasters were fired.

“Keith, over here!” Lance shouted as he shot down two of the guards along side some masked rebels. “Come on! We got to get out of here.”

Keith didn’t dare stop as he caught up to Lance, but he stole one more glance at the empress before they ran into the hallway with the other rebels. How the quiznack would he explain this to Allura?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura finds out where or when exactly the are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's Kallura month and since I still feel the plot bunnies bugging me about this decided to expand this idea into a multichapter story. There's not a set schedule for this, but I'll be adding it a few times this month.
> 
> Today's theme for Kallura Month was Lost and Found and this chapter seemed to fit for it.

Allura moaned. Everything was sore. Her arms, her legs, her hands and feet, every single muscle felt stiff. It didn’t help matters that her bed felt like she was laying on a cold hard ground. Also, why did it feel so drafty? Didn’t Coran fix the room temperature settings in her room?

“Allura?” Hunk’s voice called. “Hey, she’s coming to!”

“Oh, thank God,” Pidge voiced. “I was getting worried there.” 

She moaned again as she felt Hunk’s large hands force her to sit up.

“Just a few more tics, please,” she whined. 

“Come on, Allura, you got to wake up,” Hunk urged as he patted her cheek. “We’re in deep trouble...and not the ‘Lance made a mess in the kitchen’ kind either, I mean big trouble.”

Allura’s eyes fluttered opened to Hunk looming over her with a concerned frown. “Hunk,” she muttered as she slowly regained her senses and noted they both were in their paladin armor. “What happened? Where are we?”

Hunk cringed as Pidge appeared next to him. “You don’t remember?”

Allura opened, but then promptly shut her mouth. “Wait..I do remember...we received a distress...from-”

“From me!” Slav cried as he waved as he hovered over a small machine. “My probability manifold calculated that in all possible realities branching off from ours, there was a ninety seven percent chance of being in a reality where none of us could possibly survive! However, by introducing outside elements, our odds would improve exponentially - so using the quantum entanglement formed by interactions with someone who knew myself from another reality-”

“In other words, the Slav from the Altean Evil Empire reality called us for help, so we used Voltron to cross over in the rip in space and time we entered before to get here,” Hunk stated.

Slav pouted as he crossed his top four arms. “You make it sound like it was complicated.”

“Because it was,” Hunk cried and Pidge rolled her eyes.

Allura rubbed her head. “I do remember that, and we left Coran and Shiro behind.” She recalled Shiro had been very hesitant in doing so, but they didn’t have much choice. The castle still needed repairs after their last battle, and Coran needed all the help he could get repairing it.

“And after that?” Pidge said as she examined Allura’s face.

“We met up with the Sven and the other rebels.” Allura recalled Lance being delighted upon seeing Sven. “Then we had to leave the lions behind so we could enter the base because-”

Allura froze as the memories came back to her. The Alteans still had a sample piece of the comet. They had it hooked up to a machine hoping to open a rip into another reality. They had fought their way in, and the machine was about to activate. Allura had charged forward, and without thinking grabbed the piece of comet to rip it out. The magic inside her reacted. There was a blast and then she blacked out.

Allura’s eyes widened as she dropped her hands into her lap. “What did I do?” she asked and looked around them. “And where exactly are we? We’re not in the base anymore.”

Pidge, Hunk and even Slav exchanged an awkward look. “Yeah,” Hunk said as he rubbed his neck. “There’s no easy way to say this but...we’re back in time.”

Allura blinked. “What?”

“Ten thousand years to be exact,” Slav said as he scooted closer. “It seems the combination of your Altean magic and the piece of the comet caused a rip in time itself and we travelled back in time.”

Allura frowned. “When you say ‘we’ you mean as in-”

“You, Sven, Keith, Lance, Hunk, Slav, those twin rebels that were with him and me,” Pidge said as she pointed to herself. “None of the Alteans travelled back with us.” She cringed. “Which is good considering where we landed.”

“Don’t you mean ‘when’ we landed?” Hunk asked.

Pidge shot him a glare. “Hunk, please no time travel jokes.”

Hunk frowned. “Pidge, we actually travelled back in time. I am making all the time travel jokes here, it’s the only way to keep my nerves calm!”

Allura squeezed her eyes shut. It was difficult to wrap her mind around the concept. Going to another reality was bizarre enough to comprehend but also travelling back in time? She could barely believe it. Ten thousand years that was..wait, that would mean…

Allura locked her gaze upon Slav. “We are ten thousand years in your reality?” Slav gave a solemn nod. “So..that would mean, it’s when I ..err..when Empress Allura-”

“Was ruling the Alteans,” Slav finished for her as he waved his third hand, “that would be correct.”

“Oh, quiznack,” Allura muttered as she ran a hand through her hair. 

This was bad, very bad. Allura had tried not to imagine often of what exactly the her in this reality had become. To force brain implants on planets and take away their free will, Allura desperately didn’t want to picture what could drive the other her to do that. A part of her feared there was a risk of herself choosing that option someday if she wasn’t careful.

Allura swallowed hard before she looked up, and suddenly realized there were only the four of them in the cave. “Wait, where are Keith and Lance? And the others?”

Pidge cleared her throat as Hunk winced at the question. “Yeah..um..you were unconscious during this part,” Pidge began, “but we landed in the middle of the castle.”

Allura paled. “The castle?” As in where the empress lived? Oh, no.

Pidge nodded. “Needless to say the guards came after us pretty fast.” She pointed to Hunk. “Sven had to carry you, while Hunk carried that small machine that had the comet piece and Keith held everyone off so we could escape.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed as she felt a knot in her stomach. “And what happened to Keith?”

Hunk sighed as he shook his head. “He got captured, while the rest of us fled and found these caves to hide in.”

“WHAT?!” Allura cried as she sprang to her feet, but had to grab Hunk’s shoulder to balance herself. “Keith is in the hands of the empress?! We must go and rescued him. Who knows what they might do to-”

“Calm down,” Hunk said as he stood and patted her shoulder. “Lance, Sven and those other rebels went to go back and get him.”

“And do not worry,” Slav interjected as he gave a thumbs up. “There is a 66 percent chance of them succeeding,” he grasped his chin, “although our chances would be better if in this reality we had a tank, but we must make do with what we have.”

Allura’s shoulders relaxed slightly at that. “I see,” she said softly as she sat back down. “So, how do we get back home?”

“That’s what Slav and I are figuring out,” Pidge said as she moved back over to Slav’s side and looked over the machine. “We have a suspicion we’re going to have to go back to the place where we came in since that’s where we made the rip.”

“However, since that requires us returning to the palace we’re trying to find an alternative,” Slav said as he typed on the machine and sighed. “However, the chances of that happening in this reality are 12 percent.”

Hunk groaned as he slumped forward. “Fantastic, we barely made it out of there without getting our heads blasted off.”

Allura nodded as she turned her head to where the opening to the cave would be. So she was on Altea, but the truth was it wasn’t her old home. Not really. Part of her longed to go out and take a glimpse, but she forced herself to stay put.

This wasn’t her homeworld, and she had no idea what the other her did to it. Allura was fearful if she stepped outside to look, she wouldn’t recognize anything, but perhaps that was for the better.

The sound of footsteps broke Allura’s train of thought as she instinctively reached for her bayard. 

“Look, I’m just saying no would care if you cut off that mullet!” Lance’s voice echoed.

“And no one cares if I have it either, except clearly you,” Keith shot back with a huff. “Why do you care so much about it?”

“Because it’s a fashion disaster and and that is a crime in itself.”

Allura gave a relieved smile as she climbed to her feet, and thankfully she felt more stable this time. She raced to them as they appeared. Lance was poking Keith’s shoulder with Sven and the two rebels behind them.

Keith scowled slightly until he saw Allura and he looked relieved. “Allura, you’re alright?”

“Yes, but I should be asking you that,” Allura said as she looked them over. “Hunk and Pidge just told me you were captured? Did they do anything-” She then noticed Keith was neither wearing or holding his helmet. “And where is your helmet?”

Lance shrugged. “Got left behind, although I don’t get why Keith couldn’t just grab it.”

Keith growled. “My hands were tied behind my back, how else was I supposed to pick it up? With my teeth?” 

“He has a point,” Sven spoke as he crossed his arms. “It was hard enough for Linka and Tinka to locate his bayard, and we barely had enough time to do that.”

Allura frowned. Who was that? Oh, right the twins. Allura glanced to the two rebels that stood behind them. As if on cue, they removed their helmet revealing they’re matching blue skin and long flowing hair. If Linka hadn’t had red hair and Tinka blonde, Allura was certain she would never be able to tell them apart.

“Yeah, and that was a pain in the butt,” Linka said as she held her arms. “My maps I had for the castle are completely out of date!”

“Or more like too advanced,” Tinka said with a grin. “I mean your map is from the future, so it’s more the castle is outdated itself, right?”

Linka looked tempted to argue, but Sven held up his hand. “Please, do not go into another time travel argument. My brain is still trying to process on Slav’s explanation of it.”

“Even so, we should try to get Keith’s helmet back,” Pidge said as she approached. “Our helmets have a lot of information in it.” She counted on her fingers. “Schematics on the lions, the castle layout, how our bayards work, etc.” She flinched as she lowered her hand. “And I am not comfortable living that kind of info in the hands of the race that’s going to conquer the universe.”

She paused and glanced to Allura. “Um...no offense.”

“None taken,” Allura said dryly and grasped her chin. “Although, the helmets are designed so only it’s owner can access the information.”

“Doesn’t mean they won’t try though,” Lance said in a grim tone as he leaned against the wall, “and we don’t want to screw up the future.”

Slav waved a hand and scoffed. “Our future won’t change no matter what we do.”

Everyone exchanged a quizzed looked until the twins spoke in unison “What do you mean?”

“Our reality is already set, it’s like trying to move a mountain. It can’t be done.” He turned back to them. “The only thing that will happen is our presence here will result in another whole reality will be created.”

“So, even if we say tried to stop the Alteans from conquering the universe, if we went back to our time nothing would have changed?” Sven asked as he kneeled next to him.

“Correct,” Slav said with a thumbs up and frowned. “With that said, I don’t believe it’s needed to make this reality anymore difficult for the future rebels that will be fighting in it.”

Pidge looked doubtful. “I’ll admit, I’m not sure I agree with that time travel theory..but I’m with Slav here. Let’s try not to change anything since we have no idea what will happen as a result.”

“Oh man, that just makes me paranoid,” Hunk stammered as he pointed his fingers together. “What if we caused the Alteans to find Earth earlier? Or what if we cause Earth to be destroyed? Or what if-”

“Dude, breathe,” Lance said as he patted Hunk’s shoulder. “We’ve both seen enough time travel movies to know what not to do, right? We’ll be okay.”

Hunk breathed deeply. “Right, right, you’re right.” He placed his hand over his chest. “And at least we don’t have to worry about running into the teen versions of our parents, so that’s cool.”

Allura wasn’t quite certain what Hunk meant, but she decided to save that question for later. Keith had been awfully quiet and stood off in the corner as he stared off into space. Allura tucked her hands behind her back.

There was something she had to ask, and it wouldn’t leave her until she knew. “So...did you see..the empress?” 

Keith looked up, blinked and there was a sudden sadness in his eyes. “Yeah..they took me to her, but I didn’t talk to her very much.”

Allura chewed her bottom lip as she saw Hunk, Pidge and Lance glance over. “What was..I like?”

Keith rubbed his neck. “You were older and she looked like you, but she definitely wasn’t you..I can’t describe it.” He shut his eyes. “I kind of felt sad for her.”

Allura’s eyes widened. “Sad? Why? What did she say?”

Keith sucked the air through his teeth. “Before I go into that, I got a question for you guys,” he said as he looked to Sven, Slav and the twins. “Did Empress Allua...ever get married?”

Sven raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Sorry, but I never bothered to look much into the history of her.”

“Same with us,” Linka replied with a shrug.

“But Slav probably knows,” Tinka said as she pointed. “He did try to research the history of her for..some percent thing or another.”

Slav didn’t bother to turn around as he focussed on the machine. Keith approached and kneeled behind him. “Well, did she?”

Slav glanced up. “Huh? Sorry, what were you asking? I was figuring out the percent of this machine not blowing up if I rewire it.”

“Did Empress Allura ever get married?” Keith asked.

Slav grasped his chin and waved his fourth hand. “Uh..yes, yes she did.” He turned back around to his work. “Although, I don’t see why it matters.”

“What was his name?” Keith asked in a soft tone.

Slav’s eye twitched with annoyance. “Oh for, his name was…” He trailed off and stopped typing. Gradually he turned around and stared at Keith as if he just told him the odds of him crashing into a mountain were over 80 percent. “The..empress saw you?”

Keith nodded with a grim frown.

“And what was her reaction?” Slav asked as the others drew closer.

“Pale and looked as if she saw a ghost,” Keith said in a dark tone.

Slav’s eyes narrowed as he twiddled the fingers on his second row of arms together. “Oh..oh dear, that makes this more complicated..and also increases the likelihood of her coming after us.”

“Um..mind filling the rest of us in?” Lance asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

Keith stood up as he rubbed his eyes. “I..there’s no easy way to say this, but..” He opened his eyes and stared directly at Allura. “The me in this reality...married Empress Allura.”

Silence fell upon the room, until in exactly five tics everyone yelled. “WHAT?!”

Allura blushed bright red as Lance stammered. “Who? What? How did this happen?!”

“I don’t know,” Keith replied, “but all I know is that when the empress lifted my helmet off she was apparently shocked to see her dead husband.”

“Dead?” Allura said softly as she looked at Keith with her hands over her chest. “So..the you in this reality…”

“Is dead,” Keith confirmed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, looks like it.”

“This doesn’t make sense,” Sven said as he crossed his arms. “Altea didn’t have contact with Earth until long after the empress died.”

“No it did not,” Slav answered as he straightened his posture, “but the ‘Keith’ in this reality that married the empress was an Altean.” 

Hunk looked to Slav and then pointed to Keith. “You were an Altean here? Man, are you just an alien in every reality?”

Keith twitched an eye. “Hey, I’m only part Galra.”

“Which likely means in another reality you are a full Galra,” Slav commented, “and in another reality you’re probably part Galra and part Altean-”

“Slav, not helping,” Sven commented as he shook his head.

“It is intriguing though,” Slav continued as he looked to Keith. “The empress’s consort was a soldier, her personal knight in a sense. They were together for quite some time, but he died in battle. Some scholars have even theorized his death was what caused her to create the hokril implants.”

“What do you mean?” Allura asked as she leaned forward.

“The empress’s whole family had been killed in the war with the Galra, including a faithful servant named Coran. Her husband had been all the family she had left.”

Allura’s heart stopped at that, but she remained focussed as Keith placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

“The records state there have been debates about the implants, the empress herself seemed uncertain, but it wasn’t long after her husband was killed that she approved the method.” Slav scoffed as he crossed his arms. “I suppose you could argue it shows how deeply she loved him in a twisted way.”

_I don’t know if that makes it better or worse,_ Allura thought. _But Keith? Keith and I becoming...I admire him, and he is family to me, but to love him in that way…_

She glanced to Keith and blushed the instant he looked back to her. Allura noted Keith’s cheeks were also quite red.

Lance looked between the two of them and coughed. “Oookay, so I’m guessing this is bad news that the empress saw Keith then.”

“It’s a safe assumption,” Pidge said as she began to pace. “I mean, if you saw someone who looked identical to your dead spouse you would have some questions to ask, right?”

“And since this is Allura we’re talking about she would probably try to hunt us down until she got those answers,” Lance said, paused and gave a sheepish smile to Allura. “Um..no offense.”

Allura gave a pout and sighed. “None taken.” _I have a feeling I’ll be saying that a lot today._

“In any case, we have got to get out of here and back to our own time,” Sven stated as he looked to the twins. “You two go and guard the entrance and keep an eye out for anyone looking for us.”

“Will do!” the twins said in unison as they placed their helmets back on.

Allura watched them go and then glanced to Keith, but found no words would come. She scrubbed her face with the palm of her hand. This whole thing was a mess. _I just hope we can get Keith’s helmet back with no further complications._

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

Elsewhere, up in her room, the empress quietly traced her fingers over the helmet. She raised her unreadable face to the picture of her wedding day with her husband at her side. Her eyes narrowed, and without saying a word she placed the helmet next to it.

“One way, or another,” she vowed under her breath. “I’m going to find you.” Her hand brushed over the picture before she left the room and shut the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Hunk attempt to get back his helmet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's theme for Kallura Month is kidnapped and thus this chapter fit for it.
> 
> Also, an awesome anon made some art for this fic. They wish to remain anonymous and the original source of the art can be found [here](https://imgur.com/a/2OllQ)

Keith woke up with a stiff back, which didn’t surprise him since he slept on the cold hard ground of the cave. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as Lance approached him.

“Morning,” Lance greeted as he held out a food packet for him. “Here’s your breakfast, rationed emergency space goo.”

“Yay,” Keith replied in a monotone voice as he took it and opened the packet. It tasted like regular food goo, but with less flavor which was an accomplishment since regular goo barely had any flavor to it. However, it at least filled up his stomach.

“I take it Hunk wasn’t able to forage for real food?” Keith asked.

“He was tempted,” Lance said as he took a seat next to him, “but the twins scouted ahead and reported there were guards searching the area. We couldn’t take the risk.”

Keith’s shoulders slumped. _Guards. Probably sent by the empress...and she’s probably looking for me._ He sighed as he rubbed his neck. “Did we have enough food packets for everyone?”

Lance nodded. “Hunk always keep extra in his suit, and thankfully so do I, but that’s it. We really can’t spend longer than a day or more here.”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned against the backwall. “This whole situation is so bizarre.”

Lance shrugged and waved his hand in a so so matter. “Eh, I don’t know. I would argue seeing Coran getting drunk on cactus juice on that desert planet was weirder.” He frowned. “Although, imagining Allura as a conquer is up there.”

Keith crossed his arms in thought. The face on the empress’s face still haunted him. She just looked so broken and he didn’t like to see that on Allura, even if it wasn’t their Allura.

“Allura and I being married is right up there on the weird scale,” Keith commented.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Uh..maybe slightly, but it’s not that weird, dude.”

Keith blinked as he raised his head. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

Lance scratched his cheek with his finger. “Well...I mean, you two spend a lot of time together these days.”

“Because I’m the leader and she’s a paladin now.”

“And there are those looks you give each other.”

“Looks? What looks?” Keith asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Come on,” Lance said with a groan. “The silent looks you give each other across the room? Like a pair of longing lovers?”

“What?” Keith said flabbergasted. “No, we’re just...I don’t know just happen to be looking at each other.”

“And you look at each other like a pair of lovestruck lovebirds and who don’t know what to do next. Pidge and Hunk will back me up here. We have bets going on.” He pointed to him in a teasing manner. “Actually, if you two started kissing in like a month, I would Hunk’s vest.”

Keith twitched an eye. “Listen, there is nothing going on between me and Allura. We are just friends.” He crossed his arms in a huff. “Besides, why are you betting on us kissing? If you thought we were like that wouldn’t you be…”

“Jealous?” Lance offered.

Keith nodded. Considering how often he use to flirt with Allura, and how agitated he got when he and Allura had run away from the castle, Keith figured Lance would be the first to try to break them up.

Lance shrugged. “I gave up on Allura awhile back. Why do you think I don’t flirt with her as much as I use to?”

Keith held up a finger and lowered it. Now that he thought about it, Lance really hadn’t been trying to flirt with Allura. “Oh,” he said softly and paused. “Wait, you stopped because you thought Allura and I-”

“Naw,” Lance replied as he cut him off. “With Shiro gone, and everyone on edge, just didn’t feel right to do that to her. Then, when she became a paladin, figured it was better to focus on that. I was worrying me flirting would become too much of a distraction for her.” He gave a smirk. “Because, heaven knows my good looks are enough of a problem.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Okay, while that’s good to know, Allura and I aren’t like that. We’re just friends.”

Lance shot him a dry look. “You say that, and yet we’re in a reality where apparently you two got married.” He paused for a moment. “Huh, I wonder if you two had little mullet haired kids together.”

Keith growled, but dropped it as Sven walked him. “Good, you’re up.” He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder. “Pidge and Slav need to see us. It’s time to make a plan.”

“Right,” Keith said as he rose and offered a hand to Lance. “Let’s find out the chances of us getting out of here.”

Lance gave a nod as they followed Sven further back in the cave. The others were hovering as Pidge and Slav sat next to the machine. Keith glanced it over. It was heavy, but it only went up to his waist and the piece of comet sticking out of the top did make it awkward to carry. He just hoped they didn’t have to lug it back into the castle to get it to work. 

He glanced over to Allura and upon seeing his eyes she blushed and turned her attention back to Pidge and Slav. His shoulders slumped. They hadn’t really spoken to each other since he got back. Not that he blamed her. 

What was he suppose to say? “Hey, funny how you and I were married in this reality and my death might have pushed your other self over the edge into enslaving the universe.” Keith wasn’t sure what to think of it himself.

“Okay,” Slav began as he clapped his hands. “The good news is that there is a 67 percent chance we return to our own time.”

“Yeah, but the bad news is that we are going to have to go back to where we came in,” Pidge interjected as she typed into the machine. “I was hoping we could just open another tear, but we have no way of knowing if we would make it back to exactly when we left.”

“You mean, we could leave but not to our own time?” Tinka asked as she tilted her head.

“Correct,” Slav said as he crossed three pairs of his arms. “We could even up further back in time, or even the future, maybe back to the beginning of the universe itself. It’s simply too hard to predict.”

“And too big of a risk to take,” Allura said as she rubbed her head. “So, we’ll have to sneak back into the castle.”

“It’s probably just as well,” Sven voiced as he grasped his chin. “We do have to retrieve Keith’s helmet so it doesn’t infect his timeline.”

“Hey, I’ve been wondering,” Hunk asked as he raised a hand. “What if we located the rebels that exist in this timeline? We could tell them stuff to avoid and maybe make a better future for themselves.”

“We could,” Keith replied as he crossed his arms, “but we could also accidentally expose them since we got the Alteans after us.”

“Keith’s right,” Linka voiced as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Besides, for all we know we could make things worse. Better to leave things as they are. At least we know they have a chance with the Guns of Gamara as their successors.”

“Okay, good point,” Lance said as he sat next to Pidge. “So how do we get this hunk of junk back into the castle where everyone is actively looking for us?”

“We know the map we have isn’t that useful at the moment,” the twins said in unison.

Allura gave a tight frown. “The castle is my home, so I can at least suggest a few secret passageways to sneak in,” she raised her head to the others, “but for all I know, the me in this reality blocked those off.”

“In that case, two us should sneak inside to scout it out and possibly get my helmet back to save us time.” Keith gave the group a hard look. “It’s my fault I lost my helmet, so I should go get it.”

Allura looked hesitant. “I am not sure if that is wise. If the empress is looking for you, then you would be falling straight into her hands.”

“Perhaps, but I’m also the one that got the best look of the castle while I was captured,” Ketih voiced and held up his com wrist. “Besides, I’m the only one that can track it.”

“He’s right,” Pidge voiced as she glanced up. “The helmets are linked to a tracker in our armour, so Keith would have the easiest time tracking it down.”

Allura crossed her arms. “Even so, someone should go with you. I know the palace layout best, even if it is in a different reality, perhaps it should be me.”

“I don’t believe that’s a wise idea,” Sven voiced. “We have enough problems with these Alteans being after Keith because he resembles the empress’s dead consort. Imagine how would they react if they saw you?”

Allura seemed reluctant. “That maybe true but-”

Sven placed a hand on her shoulder. “With that said, I do wish to scout the area around the palace and write down information that could be useful to the rebels back in our own time. You could help me with that since you know the planet best.”

Linka raised an eyebrow. “Information that’s going to be over ten thousand years old?”

“The chances of that information being useful in our reality would is 40 percent,” Slav voiced, “so it’s worth researching.” He cast Sven a dubious look. “Although, the chances of you getting shot AGAIN is 35 perfect, so please make certain that doesn’t happen.”

Sven chuckled as he rubbed his neck. “I don’t plan to.”

Allura gave a small smile. “Alright, I suppose I could assist you with that.”

“Um,” Lance voiced as he rubbed the back of his neck, “how about I go with you two? For backup?”

Keith frowned as he narrowed his eyes. _He looks be more worried than usual? Wonder what’s up with him._

Slav clapped his two rows or arms. “Ah, yes, if you went then the chances of Sven being shot would only be 15 percent.”

“Great,” Sven replied dryly as he crossed his arms and placed his hands on his hips. “Although, you and Pidge will need someone to keep watch while you get the machine ready to take us home.”

“We can do that,” the twins voiced in unison. “Although, that means the only person left is…”

Everyone silently turned their eyes to Hunk who instantly cringed. “Yeah, I know my math, it’s clearly me,” he grumbled.

Keith’s eyes softened at him. “Hunk, if you aren’t comfortable in coming, I can go alone.”

Hunk sighed and shook his head. “Yeah, but then I would just sit and worry about you getting caught.” He shrugged. “So, probably better to just go with you for backup.”

Keith smiled. “Thanks, buddy.”

Hunk waved a hand. “Hey, you would insist the same for me.” He grasped his chin. “Maybe we could sneak by the kitchen and see if we can find some actual food there.”

“With Altean cuisine, it’s not likely,” the twins voiced.

Allura puffed out her cheeks slightly. “Excuse me, but our method of cooking is quite refined.”

“On the contrary, Altean food being terrible is an absolute in all of the realities, princess,” Slav said in a sly tone.

Allura twitched an eye, but Keith tuned out the argument as he found himself pondering if they would see the empress again. He didn’t want to hear what the odds of that happening were.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith and Hunk had located the entrance to a secret tunnel that was outside the castle grounds, and the nearby town. The tricky part was watching out for patrols as they sneaked their way to it. Looking over the vast green fields with the glimpse of the town ahead, Keith wished they had more time to look around. 

This was Allura’s homeworld, and Keith knew stories could never fully capture actually being able to see it. With that said, he just hoped Allura was coping with the situation. It couldn’t be easy to see her home again in this reality when her true home had been destroyed.

Hunk nervously glanced upwards in the tunnel as he let the light on his helmet guide the way. “Sssoo, what are the chances there are a bunch of guards waiting for us at the other end of this tunnel?”

Keith checked the map that Allura had drawn up for them. “According to Allura, this was a tunnel only royals knew about, so low.” He gave a nervous smile. “But according to Slav about 50 percent considering the other me probably knew about this tunnel and thus the Empress could be expecting it.”

“Great,” Hunk grumbled as he kept his hand on the wall. “I got to say, Keith, you are taking this whole ‘I was married to an evil conquering empress’ reveal, really well.”

Keith twitched an eye. “That’s because I didn’t, the me in the reality did apparently.”

“Yeah, but it’s still a version of you, right?” Hunk continued. “I mean, that is why the empress freaked out at you.”

“Yeah, but, the ‘Allura’ here isn’t Allura either, not the one we know.” They made a turn around the next corner. “You didn’t see her, Hunk. She looked like Allura, but she wasn’t Allura either. Just like Sven is Shiro, but he’s not too.”

Hunk looked back as he scratched his head. “Yeah, but, there’s no denying that there are clearly parts of Sven that are clearly Shiro. Haven’t you noticed they both got the same heroic posture when giving orders? So, there must be parts of the empress that is similar to Allura, right?”

Keith’s frown tightened. “Yeah, I guess.” He rubbed his eyes. “Look, can we just focus on getting my helmet back and scouting the place? I don’t want to keep thinking about the details of these things.”

Like what exactly drove the Allura of this reality to become a conqueror, and how had the other him been apart of it? It made him shudder to picture it.

Hunk was quiet, but then gave a nod. “Yeah, sure, man,” he replied. “With that said, we should take a photo of Sven this time to show Shiro. He’ll never believe-Oh, hey! I see that door Allura mentioned up ahead.”

Keith blinked in the darkness, and wished again for the twentieth time he had his helmet. He stayed behind Hunk as he pressed his hand over a wall. “Let’s see, Allura said there was a place to punch in the code-Ha! Got it.”

Keith heard the beeping of buttons, and then a soft hiss as the door slide aside. He shielded his eyes as the bright lights of the castle shone into the tunnel.

“Awesome, looks like the empress never bothered to change the code,” Hunk said with his hands on his hips. “So, now we go into the castle...where a group of evil Alteans are waiting to capture us...and scramble our brains if they do.” He looked back to Keith. “You certain we need your helmet back?”

“Yes,” Keith said in a firm tone as he patted his shoulder. “Come on, big guy, we’ll make it quick.” He held up his wrist communicator. “According to the tracker, it’s not far from here. So, let’s snag my helmet, take a quick look around where the rip in time is, and get out of here.”

“Fine,” Hunk said as he slumped, “but I feel the need to voice that in future we should just make backup helmets so we don’t run into this problem anymore.”

“I’ll make a note to Coran,” Keith replied as they entered the hallway.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keeping out sight of the guards was simpler than Keith had anticipated, and, if he was honest, that made him feel rather on edge. It didn’t help matters that some areas of the castle felt familiar, but they ran into hallways Keith was certain didn’t exist in the Castle of Lions back in their reality. Including one area they heard some guards muttered was the prep room for honkril operations.

“I’m betting the empress made a few upgrades to this place,” Hunk whispered nervously as they waited for the group of guards to pass. “And I don’t think I want to know what kind of upgrades.”

Keith gave a nod and looked to his tracker. “Okay, my helmet is down the hall, and then three doors down.”

Hunk frowned as he checked the map and gasped. “Keith, that’s Allura’s bedroom.”

Keith winced. “Yeah, I know.”

“You’ll have to enter Empress Allura’s room,” Hunk said in a higher pitched tone as he gripped him by his shoulder. “The Allura that we’re trying to ensure you avoid.”

“I know,” Keith said as he removed Hunk’s hands, “but it’s the only to get my helmet back.”

Hunk looked reluctant. “Maybe I should enter the room-”

“Appreciate the offer,” Keith replied as he patted Hunk’s shoulder, “but I’m the fastest between us, and I’ll need you cover me with your gun if guards chase after me.”

Hunk hardly looked convinced, but he gave a nod. “Alright, but just don’t dawdle in there okay.”

“Don’t plan to,” Keith voiced.

The two of them checked the hallway before they ran down it. Keith felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. _This still feels way too easy. I don’t like this._

Keith’s fears were doubled when they spotted the doors that lead to the empress’s chambers and there wasn’t a guard in sight. They swiftly ducked inside a closet and Hunk poked his head out.

“Doesn’t look like she’s in there,” Hunk said as he pulled his head back inside. “Otherwise, why wouldn’t there be guards?”

Keith frowned as he gripped his chin. “That makes sense, but this doesn’t feel right.”

Hunk’s eyes narrowed. “Dude, we could bail right now. It’ll be harder, but the guys would understand and maybe we can get the helmet when we sneak back in to get to the rip.”

Keith shook his head. “My helmet might get moved to another place by then that’s even harder to get to, and that’s assuming we have time.” He slowly began to step out. “I have to take this risk, but you stay hidden.” He turned back to him. “Also, don’t come out until the last minute. If something happens I’ll need you to contact the others.”

Hunk nodded. “Just be careful..and fast..this place is giving me the creeps.”

“Likewise,” Keith muttered as he shut the door behind him. He took a deep breath, double checked the close was clear and crept towards the door. He pressed the button and the door slide open automatically.

Keith’s body went tense and felt more like he was a mouse walking right into a cat’s mouth. He peeked inside and glanced around.

He had only been inside Allura’s bedroom a few times back at the Castle of Lions, but he felt liked he had walked right inside it. The bed was bigger, but it was the same style. There was a mirror on the far back wall that was identical to Allura’s, and even the gowns that were placed over a chair were eerily similar. The room was practically screaming Allura lived here.

_t’s not Allura though,_ he reminded himself almost like a mantra. _It’s not her._

His eyes landed onto the vanity table and felt relief upon spying his helmet. He instantly walked towards it, but froze as he went to pick it up. 

A framed picture stood beside it. A framed picture of a happy Allura in what looked like an Altean wedding dress and an Altean version of him smiling beside her. Keith swallowed as he felt like he was staring into a fun house mirror.

The Altean him was older in the photo, but same eyes, same black hair and facial features. Only real different were the pointed ears, the Altean clothing and the purple markings on his cheeks.

“This...is getting real creepy,” he muttered. He wanted to look away, but just found he couldn’t. Without realizing he was doing it, Keith quickly took a photo of the picture with the camera hidden in the bracer of his armour.

_It’s weird, but might be useful for later._

He then shook his head of the thoughts and forced his mind back at the task at hand. “Time to get out of here,” he whispered as he picked up his helmet.

Suddenly, he heard something drop from his helmet and small tiny sphere landed on the floor. Before Keith could react, a hissing sound was heard and pink smoke was released.

_Gas!_ Keith realized in alarm.

He frantically plunked his helmet over his head and active his face shield, but it was too late. He had already breathed in some of the gas and he was coughing non-stop.

An alarm was heard, but Keith couldn’t comprehend the meaning. His mind was getting foggy and he lost control of his body as he collapsed onto the floor. Keith heard people enter as his vision became blurrier.

The last thing he saw was a pair of fancy boots as a voice said “I had a feeling you would come back for it.”

Keith gave one last growl before he let the darkness overtake him.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

From inside the closet, Hunk felt very tempted to panic. “Not good, not good,” he muttered as he watched the guards race into the empress’s room. He had heard Keith’s surprise cry and was about to move in when she saw Allura, or rather the empress, rush inside with five guards behind her.

Hunk debated about rushing in and shooting at them to let Keith run out, but when two of the guards brought out an unconscious Keith, he knew that plan was shot.

_What do I do?_ Hunk thought. _There’s too many for me to take on all at once, and that’s if I didn’t have to worry about dragging Keith with me. They would definitely catch me too._

“Where shall we detain him, Empress?” one of the guards asked.

The empress frowned as a thoughtful look crossed over her face. Hunk tensed and finally felt he got what Keith was trying to say. She looked older, but she looked almost identical to Allura, except her eyes. Something about them empress’s eyes didn’t seem right to him. There was a coldness in them he had never witness in the Altean princess he knew.

Hunk held his breath as the empress traced her fingers over Keith’s face.

_Ooh, please don’t get creepy,_ Hunk silently begged. _I don’t think I could stay hidden if you get real creepy with Keith while he’s knocked out._

“Empress?” the guard voiced again.

The empress yanked her hand back like it had been burned. “Bring him to the room three doors down from me.”

The guards exchanged confused looks. “But Empress,” a female guard spoke, “isn’t that your husband’s old-”

“Do not question me!” the empress snapped and Hunk found himself flinching along with the guards. “Place him in there, but chain his foot to the bed so he can not escape.” Her eyes narrowed. “And if I discover any of you have harmed him you shall answer to me personally. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Empress,” the guards said in unison as they carried Keith down the hall.

Hunk didn’t dare to even wingle a finger until they were out of sight and then buried his face into his hands. “Not good, not good. What to do, what to do?”

He thought over his options. He wanted to get Keith out of there, but those guards would be watching him like a hawk. Hunk would have to wait.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. _It sounds like they aren’t going to hurt, Keith. So, he’s safe for the moment._ He grasped his chin in thought. _Okay, first I got to move out of this area since I can’t risk them finding me here. I need to go back to the tunnel, and contact the others so we can make a better plan._

Hunk slammed his fist into his palm and felt satisfied with that plan, until he walked out of the closet. His eyes lingered in the direction where the guards took Keith, but he forced himself to run into the other direction.

_Hang in there, Keith,_ Hunk vowed as he ran. _We’re going to get you out of here._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk makes an attempt to rescue Keith and things don't go as plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today's theme for Kallura Month was 'Protect' and this chapter seemed to fit for it.

Keith moaned as his eyes fluttered open. He felt like that time he got drunk on what he thought was punch at a liberated planet’s celebration. As Keith rubbed his eyes, he realized he was laying on a very soft bed with oversized pillows.

Keith stopped rubbing his eyes. Why was he on a bed? He shouldn’t be on a bed. Last thing he remembered was getting his helmet.

Keith sprang upward, and ignored the pounding in his head as a result. On instinct, he pressed his fingers to the back of his head and his fears vanished when he felt nothing. No implants, no signs of cuts or anyone messing around back there. He was also still in his paladin armour, that was good.

Keith went to climb off the bed, but a tug and a clink sound stopped him. He glanced downward and saw a chain had been strapped to his ankle. Keith reached over and tried to yank it off, but it proved impossible. There was a button to insert a passcode, but without Keith knowing what it was, he had no way to remove it.

“Quiznack,” Keith grumbled. He tugged on the chain and followed the other end until he saw it was attached to one of the bedposts. Keith pulled again, hoping he could free it at this end, but it refused to give.

“Stupid Altean tech and their stupid unbreakable materials,” he grumbled.

He forced himself to take a deep breath. _Calm down, getting frustrated won’t get me out of here. Patience yields focus._ Keith raised his head and looked around.

This wasn’t the empress’s room, but it still had a fancier feel than the other rooms. It was simpler in the furniture, and the clothing he caught a glimpse at from a closet suggested it’s owner belong to a male. His helmet had been placed on a vanity table that was far out of his reach.

_Sure, mock me why don’t you?_ Keith thought.

His brain nearly stopped when he turned his head and saw the rack of Altean swords that was placed against the far back wall, including his own bayard. Keith thought it was fruitless, but he still climbed off the bed and tried to approach it. The chain stopped him when he got half a metre away from the bed.

Out of sheer spite, Keith extend his arms out towards the swords, but they were far out of his reach. He growled and kicked the bed.

“Of course they put my bayard in here just to keep out of my reach,” he grumbled and paused. Wait, was it possible the Alteans here didn’t realize it was a weapon? They might have just plunked it here without thinking. 

He glanced around. _Maybe there’s something I could use to reach it. If I could just activate my sword I might be able to cut-_

The door behind him opened. Keith spun around and felt the hairs on his neck raise up as the empress entered. Thankfully, she was alone, but her glare made Keith restless as the door shut behind him.

Keith would have liked to stepped back more as she approached, but the chain cut him off. 

“I could have thrown you in the dungeon,” the empress began, “but I’ve had a..shall we say an emotional day and I do not wish to play around.”

Keith tried to move away, but the empress grabbed his wrists and found he was unable to break his gaze upon her.

“Who are you?” the empress demanded as her grip tightened slightly. “You look just like...but you’re far too young and your ears are hideous.”

Keith twitched an eye at the comment. _Why is it always the ears?_

“Tell me who you are, and why you were in my palace,” the empress continued.

Keith swallowed as his eyes hardened. He had to be careful here. The empress couldn’t find out about who he really was, or he might risk putting the others in danger.

“I’m..nobody,” Keith stammered as he did his best to look her directly in the eye. “And I have no idea what you’re talking about. I came here to see if I could steal something and that clearly was a bad idea.”

He kept his face as neutral as he could.

The empress kept her cold judging stare until she brought her face close enough their noses were almost touching. “You’re lying,” she stated.

“No, I’m not-”

“Yes, you are,” the empress snapped as she pointed a finger at him. “My husband was terrible at lying and his eyebrows would always twitch.” She tapped his forehead. “Just like yours.”

Keith silently cursed. _Really? He’s an Altean, married a universal conqueror and THAT’S the trait we share?!_

“Tell me the truth,” the empress continued as she let go of his wrists and stepped back, “or I’ll have your brain scanned and obtain it myself.”

Keith froze at that. If they did that, they wouldn’t only learn about him, but Voltron and also the Guns of Gamara. He couldn’t let that happen. The rebels in this timeline would get stomped out as a result and he had no idea what this Allura would do if she had Voltron in her hands. Not to mention she might learn Hunk had snuck with him into the palace and try to find him.

He had to come clean, it was the only way to ensure she wouldn’t learn any of that.

“Alright, I’ll tell you,” Keith said slowly as he held up his hands, “but you won’t believe it.”

The empress crossed her arms and frowned in a challenging manner the Allura he knew often did. “Try me.”

Keith pursed his dry lips as he tried to think of how to explain it. “I’m from another reality,” he began slowly. 

The empress raised a doubtful eyebrow. “Another reality?”

Keith nodded. “My name is Keith,” the empress’s eyes widened slightly at this revelation, “and the reason I look like your dead husband..is that I’m his version in my reality.”

The empress’s face was unreadable, but her body appeared tense. “And..is there a version of me in this reality?”

“You’re my friend, Princess Allura, and we fight against the Galra together.” He felt uncertain adding that bit, but Keith hoped it would gain some sympathy with her. Maybe he could convince her to let him go if she knew they fought the same enemy.

The empress gave a tight frown and Keith felt the sweat develop on his forehead. “I should have your brain scanned since that sounds like a ridiculous attempt at lying,” she stated flatly.

Keith swallowed at that.

“However,” the empress replied as she began to pace, “you don’t have the same expression when I knew you were lying before and…” She turned to look at him. “I can not explain it, but something tells me you are speaking the truth.”

Keith released the breath of air he’d been holding in his lungs. That had been close.

“How did you come to this reality?” the empress asked.

Keith rubbed his neck. He had to tread carefully here. She could tell when he was lying, but maybe he could get away with half truths.

“There was an experiment, and my friends and I accidentally ended up in your castle,” Keith continued. “That’s when the guards appeared and captured us.”

The empress’s eyes narrowed, but eventually grasped her chin. “I see..” she said softly. “That would explain the sudden intrusion reported by my guards.”

Keith tried not to show the relief on his face. “Look, my friends and I just want to return to my reality.”

“You say that after a second attempt of sneaking into my castle,” the empress retorted.

“I was just trying to get my helmet back,” Keith replied. “I meant no harm, I swear.”

The empress turned and her eyes softened. “You sound exactly like him.”

It took a second for Keith to realize who she meant and found himself blushing slightly.

“You say you fight the Galra,” the empress continued in a more serious tone, “are they still a threat in your reality?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, and we’re trying to stop them.”

“And what of Altea?” Allura asked with a more sincere tone. 

Keith paused at that. Even if she wasn’t the Allura he knew, it didn’t make it any easier to say. “It’s gone...it was destroyed.”

The empress’s eyes widened. “Gone? What of my..er your Allura’s people?”

“She and Coran are the only Alteans left,” Keith said softly.

Empress Allura’s face held a genuine surprise and slowly she went to sit on the bed. “Coran is still alive...that is shocking.” She raised her head as she hugged herself. “And you..are Keith? A version of my Keith?”

“Yeah,” Keith said as he shifted his legs comfortably.

The empress had a brief softness in her eyes, but then she squeezed them shut. “And to think you still have to fight the Galra in your reality..and you’re so young.”

_Uh oh,_ Keith thought, and suddenly had flashbacks to how Hira and the other Alteans got the idea to travel to other realities.

“We got it covered,” Keith spoke hastily. “We don’t need your help fighting them.”

As tempting as it would be to have powerful allies, the price they would have to pay for it was far too high. No matter how useful it would be, there was no way Keith was going to bring the empress to their reality.

The empress blinked and tilted her head. “Fight? Why would I go into your reality to fight the Galra?”

A silence fell into the room and wasn’t broken until Keith cleared his throat. “Well..uh, I had assumed you would want to come to my universe.”

Allura shot him a quizzed looked before she rose from the bed. “As tempting as it would be to annihilate the Galra in every reality, I have even trouble stabilizing my own.” 

She went over to the desk and brought up a holomap. Keith saw several planets on it that were highlighted in purple and several others were a plain yellow.

“After I destroyed the Galra, I took it upon myself to form an alliance with other planets to ensure that war would never happen again.” She whisked her hand aside and caused the map to move sideways and reveal more planets that were plain yellow. “And, not to mention, take precautions against planets that pose a potential threat.”

_By taking their free will away,_ Keith thought bitterly, but kept that comment to himself. “So, you’re not coming to my reality?”

“My resources are too limited for such an action,” the empress said as she pressed the button and the map vanished. “So, no, I have little interest in doing so and I doubt I will in my lifetime.”

Keith’s shoulder sagged a bit. _Okay, so she isn’t as obsessed like Hira and those other Alteans. That’s good...I think._

The empress approaching awoke Keith from his thoughts. Her eyes glistened as she reached out and stroked the side of Keith’s face.

“I only thought I would be able to touch you again in my dreams,” she said softly. “Despite the differences...it’s like I never lost you.”

Keith stiffened as he reached out and lowered her hand. “You didn’t because I never married you.”

The empress frowned as she briskly crossed her arms. “I am fully aware of that.”

_I don’t know if that makes me feel less creeped out or not,_ Keith thought and cleared his throat. “So now that we got that all strengthened out,” he lifted his chain and pointed to it, “care to let me go so I can go back to my reality?”

The empress stared at the chain in a thoughtful manner. “Why do you want to?”

Keith paused at that. “Pardon?”

“Why do you want to?” she repeated as she began to pace. “In your reality you are forced to fight in a war, and the likelihood of you surviving are quite low.”

“Maybe,” Keith said slowly, “but the Galra have to be stopped.”

“Indeed, but they do not have to be by you,” the empress said as her long gown twirled slightly as she turned. “You can stay here where it’s safe.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. He did not like where this was going. “Sorry, but I can’t do that.”

“You make it sound as if you have a choice,” the empress said more firmly.

Keith growled as he stomped forward and didn’t care the chain cut him off. “Look, I’m sorry you lost your husband, but you’re not keeping me as a prisoner.”

“If you were a prisoner I would have you kept in the dungeon,” the empress snapped back. “You are young and foolish, and it’s clear that if I let you go you will only get yourself killed.” She turned her head away. “You are not my husband, but I refuse to sit back and let any version of him die again.”

“Oh, so what?” Keith snapped as his hands formed into fists. “You’re going to give me one of those brain implants so I obey you?!”

The empress’s eyes widened and looked offended he even mentioned it. “I would never do that to you.”

“But you do it to countless planets!”

“As a last resort! It is the only way to ensure peace and prevent another war!”

“Yeah, because taking people’s free will away will totally prevent another war happening.”

The empress went quiet, but the cold fury in her eyes spoke volumes. “I must take my leave, but you will stay here.” She turned sharply and refused to stare back at him. “I will give you some time to cool down and then perhaps you will see things more clearly.”

“Don’t bet on it,” Keith snarled.

The empress made no reply as the door shut behind her. After a moment of fuming at the door, Keith sat on the edge of the bed and punched a pillow.

“Quiznack,” he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Things were so messed up. He glared at the chain and squeezed his eyes shut. “I have got to get out of here before that lady gets anymore ideas.”

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

 

Allura never thought she would see the day that she was hiding from fellow Alteans, but here she was. She glanced out from behind the rock and spotted the guards. Thankfully, it seemed they had completed their search and were climbing into their hovercraft to head to another area.

“I believe we are in the clear,” she stated as she looked back to Sven and Lance. “Did you acquire anything useful, Sven?”

Sven finishing writing up on his tablet. “Not much that I didn’t already know, but I am writing down those secret tunnels that lead into the palace you mentioned.” He gave a smile. “It might change in 10 thousand years, but they could still be useful.”

Allura smiled back, but felt odd about. Those tunnels were a royal secret and while she knew it was for a good cause, it felt like she was betraying an old trust given to her by her parents.

“So, are we done?,” Lance said as he fidgeted with his gun and glanced around. “We’re pretty exposed out here and still got a lot of those guards hanging around.”

Allura frowned. Fighting alongside him, Allura had come to realize that regardless of his jokes Lance he did take fighting very seriously. With that said, he seemed rather on edge.   
He was oddly quiet, and didn’t make the usual jokes as his attempt to keep them all from becoming too nervous. Lance had kept a tight grip on his gun and had barely listened to either Sven or Allura the whole time they had been out here. It was as if he expected an attack at any moment.

It wasn’t a wrong approach, but it didn’t fit the Lance she had come know.

Sven tucked his tablet away and nodded. “Yeah, I think so. Let’s return to the others, I don’t wish to push our luck.”

“I’ll take the lead,” Lance said as he sent to step in front of Sven. “I do have the best aim if anyone tries to ambush us.”

Sven raised an eyebrow, but didn’t questioned it as they followed. As they walked, Allura picked up her pace so she was standing next to Lance. She glanced behind to make certain Sven wasn’t looking at them before she spoke.

“Lance, is everything, alright?” she whispered.

Lance blinked and forced a smile. “Uh..yeah, except being stuck back in time with an evil empress trying to get us, everything is great.” He paused and coughed. “Uh, no offense.”

“None taken,” Allura said sourly for what she was certain was the tenth time that day. “Still, you seem on edge. Did something scare you?”

Lance opened and shut his mouth before he stared straight up ahead. “It’s nothing, it’s stupid really.”

“It’s not stupid if it is bothering you this much,” Allura said as she patted his shoulder. “Is it something I can assist with you?”

Lance sighed as he shook his head. “No..I just...I just don’t want Sven to get hurt again because of me.”

Allura tilted her head. “Because of you? What are you-” 

Then it hit her. The last time they had seen Sven was when he pushed Lance out of the way and took that blaster shot for him. They had no idea if he had gone to that ‘space hospital’ or not until they came to this reality again. For all Lance knew, Sven had died saving him.

“Oh, Lance,” Allura said as she patted his shoulder. “Don’t tell me you’ve been blaming yourself?”

Lance didn’t reply, but the silence spoke volumes.

Allura shook her head. This had explained everything. Lance had been trying to protect Sven since they got here. That must have been why he hadn’t volunteered to go with Keith.

“Lance, you had no control over that,” she said in a comforting tone. “It was not your fault.”

Lance sighed. “That’s easy for you to say, but I can’t help-”

“GUYS! GUYS!” Hunk’s voice cried out in their helmets. “WE GOT A PROBLEM! A BIG MEGA SIZED PROBLEM!”

“Whoa, whoa, Buddy, calm down,” Lance said as the paused and looked to Sven. “It’s Hunk, he said something went wrong.”

“Yeah, and not in a cooking accident that lead to creating something delicious kind of way,” Hunk said in a panicked tone. “The empress captured Keith!”

“What?!” Allura cried as Lance quickly told Sven. “How did this happen?!”

“I don’t know, but I’m betting there was a trap with the helmet or something,” Hunk stammered. “All I know, is that the empress has Keith!”

“Hang on, I’m getting my helmet on,” Pidge’s voice broke over the intercom. “Hunk, where exactly did they take Keith?”

“Into a room down the hall from the empress’s,” Hunk said and they heard a hard swallow. “And, from what I gathered, it was a room that use to belong to this reality’s Keith...err I mean the dead..um it use to belong to the Altean Keith before he died! Quiznack, I’m starting to feel like I need a chart.”

Allura’s gripped her helmet. The empress had Keith. The empress that had enslaved other worlds by removing their free will had taken Keith. Oh, she had better not be doing anything to him or she would-

“Allura, you with us?” Lance said as he patted her shoulder. “We need to focus here.”  
Allura shook her head and took a deep breath. “Right, sorry. Hunk, where are you now?”

“Back in the tunnel,” Hunk said with a sigh. “I managed to take a quick glance in that room where the rift is. I can honestly say it has way less guards there, then the room that Keith is currently locked in.”

Pidge cursed. “So, it’s easier to sneak the machine in, but at the cost of getting Keith out of there harder.”

Lance told Sven and caused him to crossed his arms. “Is it not possible for Hunk to sneak to Keith’s room and break him out?” Sven asked.

“I heard that,” Hunk voiced, “and tell Sven no. Too many guards, they would see me a mile away.”

“What about a disguise?” Lance asked with a shrug. “Grab some armour and just sneak past them?”

Hunk scoffed. “Oh, sure, Lance, I’ll just walk up to a guard, pray he’s alone and knock him out without anyone seeing. It’s a foolproof plan!”

“It’s not like we have another choice here, Hunk,” Pidge argued.

Allura snapped her fingers. “Wait, we do. Hunk, if I recall correctly, the servants quarters is nearby the tunnel you entered.”

There was the sound of movement until Hunk spoke again. “Okay, yeah, took a peek and I guess I see the room that would be it.”

“Perfect,” Allura said as she began to pace. “You should find clothes that would fit over your paladin armour easily.”

“How is that possible?” Lance asked.

“Altean clothing is often designed to automatically adjust for it’s wearer,” Allura explained as she raised her finger. “Hunk should be able to wear the servants clothes over his armour and blend in.” She frowned. “Although, it will be a bit harder to move as a result.”

“If it means I can get past the guards, I’ll take it,” Hunk replied and paused. “But once I reach, Keith how do we get out? ”

Allura frowned. If they had taken Keith to the room that had always been traditionally for the royal consort, then it was her father’s old room. “There might be a secret passageway on the far wall, but there is a chance the empress predicted that and locked it.”

“Okay, so here’s the plan,” Lance announced. “Hunk, go get in disguise and try to see if you can get Keith out of there, and back to us.”

They heard Hunk take a big gulp of air. “Yeah, okay, I’ll try.”

“But let us know the tic you get into trouble,” Allura replied, “and if we don’t hear from you in one varga, we’ll assume something went wrong.”

“Alright,” Hunk replied as they heard movement again. “Wish me luck guys.”

The helmets went quiet as Allura looked to Lance and Sven. “Do you think he’ll be alright?”

“I don’t know,” Sven replied solemnly, “but all we can do is hope.”

Allura nodded and tried not to picture on what exactly was happening to Keith at that moment. 

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Come on, come on,” Keith growled as he tugged on the chain. Yet, for the tenth time the bedpost refused to budge. With a grunt, Keith dropped the chain and collapsed on the bed. He panted as he lay his arm over his face and punched the bed with his fist.

He had to get out of here, but what else could he do? He couldn’t reach his bayard, and had no way to break the chain. As much as he was reluctant to admit to defeat, Keith was out of ideas.

Keith removed his arm and stared up at the ceiling. “I hope the others are alright,” he muttered under his breath. “Wonder if Hunk went back to the others-”

He heard voices bickering outside the door.

“The empress made it clear no one was to enter this room,” a guard’s voice bellowed.

“Yeah..but it’s lunch time, and, hey, you don’t want the captive starving right?”

Keith froze and sprang upward. That sounded like Hunk?

“Nevertheless,” another guard shouted, “the empress clearly stated-”

“Hey, hey, fine, it’s no big deal,” Hunk’s shaky voice answered. “I mean, if the poor guy faints from hunger during your watch, it’s not my problem.” Keith climbed off the bed as he tried to listen. “I mean, I’m certain the empress would fully understand you two weren’t at fault if she were to walk in and discover her special guest unconscious, right?”

There was silence. Keith held his breath.

“Um, we could bring it in,” a guard voice.

“No, no, this food has to be handled delicately,” Hunk’s voice continued firmly. “Just one wrong move and the whole dish could fall apart, and then the whole room would just stink! Oh, so not worth it.”

“Why would the cooks make such a complicated dish!”

“Um...they felt creative?” Hunk replied.

More silence followed.

“Make it quick,” a guard replied as the door slowly opened. “Deliver the food, don’t touch anything and leave! Got it?”

An Altean servant with a giant hat that was big enough to use as a basket walked in pushing a serving tray. “Yup, yup! Got it!” the servant spoke with Hunk’s voice as he shut the door. “Be just be a tic, fellas!”

The door shut, the Altean servant glanced over, yanked the hat off his head. Keith never recalled being so happy to see Hunk’s face.

“Oh boy,” Hunk stated as ran a hand through his hair. “That made a mess of my nerves.” He looked up to Keith. “Also, you have no idea how tricky it was to sneak into that kitchen to get food to bring up to you.” He glanced at the tray and pointed. “Also, the stuff they have here makes Coran look like a culinary genius.”

Keith laughed as he walked straight over to greet him, until the chain stopped him and he was forced to stop. _Right, almost forgot I had that._ He still gave Hunk a smile. “I am so glad to see you.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Hunk began but trailed off as he spotted the chain. “Uh..do I want to know why you’re chained like that?”

“The empress wants to keep me from getting back to our reality,” Keith said as he held it up. “We have to get out of here.”

Hunk nodded as he tossed off the rest of the servants clothes and revealed his paladin armour. “Right, okay, give me a tic,” he said as he reached under the cloth of the serving tray and got out his helmet. He had it placed back on as he looked over the chain and frowned.

“We don’t have the key,” he said as he held it up. “I could try blasting it, but the guards would hear it and rush in.”

Keith pointed to over to the wall. “Get me my bayard. I’m betting my sword can slice through this thing.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow as he spotted it. “Wait, she left your weapon in here with you?”

Keith shrugged. “It’s weird, I know, but I figured she didn’t realize it was a weapon.”

“Hmm...maybe,” Hunk muttered as he picked it up and brought it back over to him. “Let’s just out of here before those guards realize something’s up.”

Keith nodded as his bayard morphed into a sword. He held it up high and swung it down on the chain. There was a clank, and then to Keith’s relief the broken chain dropped to the floor. He wiggled his foot with the cuff still hooked around his ankle.

“We’ll take it off at the hideout,” Hunk said as he yanked Keith by his arm and dragged him to the far wall. “Come on! Allura said there should be a secret tunnel around here.”

“Why am I not surprised,” Keith muttered as he grabbed his helmet and they scrambled to the wall. They both ran their hands over it, frantically trying to find some kind of switch.

“Has to be here somewhere,” Keith muttered.

“What is taking so long in there?” a guard yelled.

Keith grimaced. “We’re running out of time.”

Hunk didn’t say as word as his hand froze. He pressed his fingers into the wall, causing a small tile to move and a piece of the wall to slid open.

They didn’t have time to cheer as the bedroom door opened and voices were heard.

“What’s going on in there?!” one of the guards cried and then pointed at them. “Hey! Halt!”

Keith and Hunk rushed inside the tunnel. They didn’t have time to see the door shut behind them. The lights from their helmets guided the way as they ran in the dark. Soon, they heard the muffled sounds of an alarm going off behind the walls.

“So much for sneaking out quietly,” Keith yelled as they ran past another corner. “Where does this tunnel lead?”

“I don’t know exactly,” Hunk said as they ran. “Not the same spot where we came in, but hopefully outside the castle.”

Keith wished they had a better idea where they were going, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Not long after, they reached a door.

“Finally,” Keith declared as reached for the button. “Let’s get out of here.”

The door slid open. Keith let out sigh of relief he’d been holding as he and Hunk stepped out. Hands suddenly tackled from behind. Keith tried to react, but felt his arms pinned to his back and he was forced onto the ground.

Keith coughed up the dirt he had swallowed as he tried to gathered his bearings. Hunk had also been pinned by a group of guards. They were just outside the walls of the castle. They were surrounded by Altean guards pointing their swords at them. Even if they could break free, it would be impossible to fight them all off at once.

Then, to Keith’s horror, the guards parted to let the smirking empress step through them.

“I had a feeling someone would try to rescue you,” she said as she kneeled and looked at Hunk. “So, you’re one of the ‘friends’ that got stuck here alongside my Keith?”

Hunk surprised Keith by glaring back at her. “Lady, he is NOT your Keith.”

“We’ll see about that,” The empress said as she stood back up and crossed her arms. “Are you going to tell me where the others that came with you are hiding?”

“Not by a long shot,” Hunk spat back.

The empress gave a cruel grin. “Then I guess we’ll have to scan that brain of yours or perhaps a hokril procedure will be necessary.”

Hunk paled at that, and Keith’s blood ran cold. “You said you wouldn’t do that!” Keith yelled at her. He struggled to get free except the guards held him tight.

The empress turned to him with no warmth in her eyes. “I said I wouldn’t do that to you, but I made no promises about your friends.” She then kneeled and looked directly into his eyes. “However, if you promise to not escape me again I will ensure your friend is unharmed.”

“What?” Keith breathed as Hunk looked on in horror. 

“You heard me,” the empress said as she grabbed Keith by his chin and forced him to look up at her. “Do as I say, stay here and I will treat your friend as an honored guest.” She tilted her head. “I will even offer the same hospitality to your other friends when I find them.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “And if I refused?”

“You will be taken back to your room and I will have my people implant a hokril into your friend’s brain.”

Keith swallowed and glanced over to Hunk.

“Dude, don’t do it,” he whispered trying to sound brave, but Keith could see the fear in Hunk’s eyes. He was terrified and if Keith was honest, so was he.

Keith lowered his gaze and bowed his head into submission. “Fine,” he grumbled. “I’ll do as you say. Just don’t hurt Hunk.”

The empress let go of Keith as she stood. “You have my word,” she said as she turned back to the guards. “Escort him to the guest chambers and let no harm come to him.”

“Yes, your highness,” the guards cried as they forced Hunk to his feet and made him walk. Hunk tried to glance back to Keith, but the guards made him keep his face forward.

Keith scowled as the guards let him stand and he looked up at the empress. She looked rather pleased, like a cat who had just caught a bird and Keith knew he was the bird.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and the others form a plan to rescue Keith and Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was 'Home' and thus this chapter fits it. ^_^  
> Also, for those who missed it, I had some art done for this fic that you should all check out [HERE](http://eastofthemoon.tumblr.com/post/165350771043/i-commissioned-artbyjenisse-to-do-this-for-my#notes) It's really pretty and go check out [Jenisse Taylor's art too](http://artbyjenisse.tumblr.com/)

Allura paced back and forth as she hugged herself. “They’ve been too long,” she said as she turned to Pidge. “We should have heard from them by now.”

Pidge glanced up from her typing and sighed. “I agree, but maybe Hunk ran into some complications.”

“He would have told us if he did,” Lance voiced as he ceased his own pacing. “It’s been over a varga. We got to assume something happened to them.”

Slav tapped the fingers on his third and fourth arms. “The chances of them being caught was over 70 percent and the chances of us having to rescue them are over 90 percent.”

“That settles it then,” Sven said as he reached for his blaster. “We’re going to have to go with plan B.”

“You mean sneak in the machine, and get it activated while some of us go save Keith and Hunk?” Linka voiced and sighed. “Oh, that will be fun.”

“Aw, sis,” Tinka said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. “You got to be more positive!”

Linka gave her a dark look. “I’m positive it’s going to be a pain.”

“No argument here,” Pidge voiced as she leaned back against the wall. “We’re going to need a plan.”

“Okay, let’s tackle this thing one by one,” Lance said as he took the map Allura had been trying to update. “Allura, what would be the best entrance to sneak in the machine?”

Allura frowned as she thought. “Well...probably the tunnel Hunk and Keith used to enter since it’s near the servants quarters.” She pointed to the spot on the map. “There are serving carts around there we could use to carry and also hid the machine under a large cloth.” 

“And we could snag some servant clothes for disguises,” Lance concluded and nodded. “That could work.” 

“How do we know Keith and Hunk weren’t captured while they were in there?” Linka voiced. “There could be guards stationed there now just waiting for us.”

“That’s a valid point,” Sven asked as he looked to Allura. “Are there any other tunnels we could use to enter?”

Allura shook her head. “Only the ones leading to the royal bedrooms and armoury, and we can assume those would be heavily guarded.”

Lance glanced over the map. “And guessing none of those locations would have anything as useful as serving carts to hide the machine?”

“Nothing nearby, no,” Allura said sadly as she shook her head, “the only other way would be to enter through the main gate.”

“And we know that’s not happening,” Pidge said as she rubbed her neck. “We’ll just have to take a chance with the tunnel by the servant quarters and hope for the best.”

“Then if we get inside we’ll have to sneak to the rift without anyone catching on,” Tinka said as she paced with her hands tucked behind her head.

“It has a 60 percent chance of working,” Slav voiced and clapped his hands, “but only as long as I hide with the machine and the rest of you wear hats to hide your ears.”

“Noted,” Sven said, “the next task will be trying to locate where Hunk and Keith are.”

“Lance, Allura and I can track them with our suits,” Pidge frowned, “but I’m going to have to stay with the machine to help Slav set it up.”

“And I doubt the empress kept Hunk and Keith together,” Allura replied. “I’ll go get Keith and Lance can go track down Hunk.”

Lance looked hesitant. “You sure that’s a good idea? What if you run into the empress? Maybe I should go after Keith?”

Allura gave him a half smile. She understood Lance was trying to protect her. Allura would rather avoid seeing her other self if she could, but that wasn’t an option anymore.

“I appreciate the thought, but I would have an easier time to outthink the empress than you would.” She gave a bitter laugh. “I can predict how she would react since she is a version of me.”

“Allura is not wrong!” Slave gave a nod. “She has a 20 percent higher chance of not getting caught than Lance would.”

Lance looked prepared to debate that, but after Allura gave him one of her famous glares he surrendered. “Fine, fine, then I’ll go get Hunk.” 

“And I’ll go with you,” Sven replied, “you’ll probably need some backup.”

Lance flinched and coughed into his hands. “Uh, actually, I’ll be fine. It probably makes more sense for you to stay with Pidge and Slav-”

“We got it covered,” the twins said in unison as they raised their hands. “With that two of us there, we should provide enough protection.”

Lance blinked and pointed at them. “Has anyone ever told you two that the ‘talking at the same time’ thing is kind of creepy?”

“All the time,” Tinka replied with a shrug.

“It’s a habit,” Linka said with a nod.

Allura reached over and gave Lance’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. “It’ll be fine,” she whispered. “I would feel better if Sven went with you. You may need the extra help freeing Hunk.”

That was true. With Keith resembling the empress’s dead husband, Allura doubted her dark counterpart would do anything harmful to him. For Hunk however...well, she prefer not to picture what they could be doing to him. Lance could need an extra pair of hands just to free him.

Besides, something told her Lance needed Sven to come with him in order to overcome the guilt he’d been carrying. It was likely the best chance they had for it.

Lance chewed his bottom lip and gave Allura’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Yeah, okay,” he replied and looked back to Sven. “When should we leave? The longer we wait the more danger that puts Hunk and Keith in.”

Sven frowned as he looked to Allura. “I’m unfamiliar with Altea’s climate. Do you have any idea what time it would begin to get dark?”

Allura shut her eyes in thought. She had to admit, as painful as it was, she hadn’t bothered to fully take in her surroundings when she was outside with Lance and Sven. It felt like her home, and yet it didn’t. It felt best for her own well being if she didn’t dwell on that matter too long.

“Judging by the vegetation and weather...I would say it’s close to the harvest season,” she opened her eyes. “Which means the sun should be setting within a few vargas.”

“Then we better pack and get moving,” Pidge decreed as she stood as she put out her hand. “Time to get us back home.”

“And save our friends,” Lance added as he placed his hand over Pidge’s. Sven nodded as he added his hand over Lance’s. A determined glint shone in Slav’s eyes as he placed his third hand, and Linka and Tinka added theirs on top of his. Allura’s eyes narrowed as she placed her hand on the top of the pile.

_Hold on, you two,_ she silently vowed. _We will save you._

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith stared at his reflection in the mirror. The empress had allowed him to keep his armour, so at least that was that blessing, but his eyes kept locking onto the pink collar that had been fastened around his neck. He fingered the small circle medallion that was attached to the front of it. He knew that was the part that allowed the empress to track him with every movement he made.

When she had present it to him Keith resisted it, but with Hunk’s brain hanging in the balance Keith had no choice. He had to allow her to put it on him.

_This is humiliating, it’s like I’m her pet._ He gave a soured glanced to the fancy clothes and food that had also been brought to him. _I suppose in a way I am._

The doors opened, and in the reflection of the mirror, Keith saw it was the empress who entered. She glanced up and gave a disappointing frown as she spied the bed.

“You haven’t tried on your new clothes?” she asked.

“I’m more concern about this,” Keith said bitterly as he pointed to his collar.

The empress’s face softened as she reached over to brush away his hair to examine it. “I am sorry, but it’s either this or I bring out the chain again, and we can both agree this is more civilized.”

“In a manner of speaking,” Keith said as he jerked his head away. “Where’s Hunk?”

“In his room safe, as I promised,” the empress said as sat on the bed. 

Keith crossed his arms. “When do I get to see him?”

“When I feel you have grown more comfortable here,” the empress replied firmly.

“That’s a vague answer,” Keith said as his fists tightened.

The empress narrowed her eyes as she stood. “I do want you to feel this place is your home and not a prison.” She pointed to the clothes as she turned back around. “I shall return later. Try them on so I know they fit and then we’ll have dinner.”

Keith kept quiet until she left. He then cursed as he picked up the clothes that he was certain were similar to the ones the Altean Keith wore in the picture. He promptly tossed them to the floor and let his body drop to the bed. His massage his eyes and prayed the others realized something went wrong and were on their way.

If they didn’t come soon, Keith didn’t want to imagine what else the empress had planned for him tonight.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The group entered by the secret tunnel Hunk and Keith used before. Allura had partly hoped she would find the two of them merely napping in the tunnel, and proved they hadn’t been captured, but there was no sign of either of them. Yet, there were also no signs of any guards. If the empress had captured them, they had to assume she never discovered this particular tunnel was how they entered the castle.

Lance and Pidge volunteered to sneak inside first and grab the disguises they needed for the others. The tunnel felt cramped as they all waited inside the tunnel. Allura almost banged her toe against the machine three times and had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep silent. She could not wait to get out of this place and back to their own reality.

Finally, Lance and Pidge appeared with the disguises and tossed a scarf in Allura’s direction.

“Got to make certain you keep your face covered,” Pidge commented as she placed the clothes over her armour. “Don’t want the locals in here believing you’re the empress.”

Allura nodded in agreement as she removed her helmet and adjusted her scarf. The servant's clothes were large enough to fit over their armour, and thankfully the hats they found were able to conceal the other’s ears. 

Slav stayed in the tunnel as Allura and Sven went out and brought back a serving cart. The twins kept an eye out as they carried the machine out, and placed it inside the cart. Slav wrapped around the machine and clung to it like a woodland critter clinging to a branch.

“Make certain not to bump into anything,” Slav said as they covered the cart with a sheet. “We don’t know how stable this piece of comet is, and the chances of it going off and sending us into another reality are just under 50 percent.”

“So be careful or we’ll wind up in a place where lemurs are the supreme rulers or something, got it,” Lance muttered as they securely tucked it around him. The twins then checked the hallway and gestured the coast was clear.

Allura took a deep breath before she began to push the cart. The others stayed close to her as they moved. The cart was a bit difficult to maneuver with the weight of both Slav and the machine, but Allura managed it.

Her heart beats speed up as a few guards passed them, but they barely blinked an eye at them. Several more moments passed without anyone barely glancing at them. Then the door to the chamber where the rift was appeared before them, and there were no guards in sight.

_It’s too good to be true,_ Allura thought.

“Stop right there!” a voice suddenly cried.

Allura silently cursed as they all froze. A large Altean woman carrying a large tray scowled at them. “Where exactly are you going?”

Allura chewed her bottom lip. “Um..”

“We’re just on our way back to the kitchen,” Pidge spoke in a firm tone. “To help with dinner.”

The Altean woman raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You mean the kitchen that’s in the opposite direction?”

“Uh, of course,” Lance stammered, “we were just taking the scenic route.”

The woman did not look impress, but shook her head. “I do not have the time for this nonsense,” she shoved the tray into Sven’s hands. “Take this food to the empress’s guest in the east chamber. I need to inspect and make certain the empress’s dinner is ready.”

“Um..,” Sven spoke and cleared his throat. “Which guest?”

The woman twitched an eye. “Oh for Anicent’s sake, the odd young man with the round ears and yellow armour.”

Allura gulped. Hunk! She meant Hunk.

“Ah, yes, of course,” Sven muttered with a nod.

“As for the rest of you,” the woman said as she pointed at them. “Go and see there are clean bedsheets and for Ancient’s sake strengthen those postures! We are not savages.”

“Uh..Yes, madam!” the twins said in unison.

“That is yes ‘Mrs. Hys’,” the lady growled as she stomped away. “Honestly, why is it so hard for you young people to remember?”

No one dared to move until the lady disappeared around the corner. 

“Well, she’s pleasant,” Lance grumbled.

“I do not want to know what it’s like to live with her,” Pidge nodded in agreement.

“But now we know for 100 percent Hunk is here,” Slav voiced as he peeked from the table.

“All the more reason to get this inside,” Allura said as she shoved Slav’s head back inside the cart and then hastily wheeled it forward.

The group opened the chamber door, rushed inside and shut the doors before anyone noticed. Allura removed her scarf as she looked around. “You are positive this is where the rift is?”

“Definitely,” Lance said as he pointed to scorch marks on the door on the other side of the room. “I remember shooting at the guards at came in that direction when we got here.”

“What is this room exactly?” Tinka asked as Linka pulled the cloth off the serving cart.

“Yeah, I don’t remember this place from the Castle of Lions,” Pidge voiced.

“I do,” Lance said with a shrug. “I think it’s where Coran has been storing the extra spare parts he finds for the castle.”

“It’s the ceremonial chamber,” Allura voiced as she looked around. “It was barely used even back when my father was alive, but it was used to bless the first harvest of the season or the birth of a noble child.” She wiped the dust off a table. “Although, I would wager it has not be used in this reality for a long time.”

Granted, Coran had commented it was quite covered in dust when he cleaned it out to change into a storeroom as well. A part of her felt a bit guilty for changing the chamber to something so common. Yet, they hadn’t used the chamber for a high number of years while the war was going on.

All the celebrations in this room were for Altea and it’s people, but with Allura and Coran being it’s only survivals, there was just no longer a need for it. 

_Although, that is my excuse for not using it,_ Allura thought as she wiped the dust off her hands. _The empress still has her Altea. What is her excuse?_

“Allura,” Pidge voiced as she waved in front of her face. “Come on, we don’t have time to daydream here.”

Allura shook her head. “Sorry,” she muttered as she removed her servant clothing. The next phase of their plan required much movement and speed, and they needed to do that without their disguises. “Lance, do you have Hunk’s signal”

Lance activated his armour and nodded. “Yup, and looks what the cranky lady said is true. He’s in the eastern part of the tower.”

Allura activated her tracker and then placed her helmet on. “As for Keith...it appears he is in the same room he was kept in before.” The consort chamber. She tried not to interpret what that meant.

“We have better get a move on then,” Sven voiced as he dumped the servant clothes and pulled out the blaster. “Linka and Tinka, guard this place with your lives if we want any chance to get home.”

“You can count on us,” Linka said with a salute.

Twinka raised a hand. “But...can we eat the food on the tray we brought in? I’m starving.”

Sven chuckled as he patted Lance’s shoulder. “Go ahead,” he looked to Lance. “We better go.”

Lance chewed his bottom lip, but then took a deep breath and looked to Allura. “Call us if you run into trouble.”

“Same to you,” Allura said as she approached the door. “Also be careful.”

“You too,” Lance said as he held out his hand. Allura gave a smile as she grabbed it and gave it hard squeeze before she left the chamber.

They would find their friends and they would get out of here. Nothing was going to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those you caught it, yes, Miss Hys is a reference to the nanny/servant character in the original Go Lion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Sven form a rescue while Allura goes to find Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's theme was 'different' for Kallura Month so here you go. There's just one more chapter to go believe it or not.

Lance kept his back to the wall as he peeked around the corner and then checked his tracker. “Looks like Hunk is up ahead.”

“Then it’s a safe bet he’s being guarded as well,” Sven added and frowned as he looked at the tracker. “We’ll have to deal with the guards.”

Lance shut his eyes in thought. “If we try to fight them they’ll probably just call for backup. Maybe we could knock them out.”

Sven gave a smirk that reminded Lance of Shiro when he got an evil idea. “I got just the thing,” he said as he reached into the pouch on his belt and brought out a small black sphere. “Knockout gas, but I only have the one on me so we’ll have to make this count.”

“Great,” Lance said as he reached for it. “I’ll go, toss it at their feet and you cover me.”

Sven pulled back his hand. “I’m sorry, but I should go and throw it.”

Lance’s body tensed. “But...I’m the faster of us.”

Sven arched an eyebrow. “Yes, but these spheres are a bit tricky to handle and I’m more use to it than you are.”

Lance gave him a dry look. “It’s a sphere with gas? What’s so complicated about me throwing it?”

“You need to type in the password before you throw it.”

“Why would you include that for a bomb?” Lance hissed.

“So, a person doesn’t accidentally sent it off. We’ve had problems with that before,” Sven argued as he tried to keep his voice down.

_Alright, that’s a valid point,_ Lance thought. “Then just tell me a password.”

Sven gave him a thoughtful frown. “Lance, you have the better weapon for covering me.”

“And...you probably have better aim,” Lance insisted desperately. “Look, just let me do it.”

“Why?” Sven asked and sounding close to losing his patience. “Why is this so important?”

Lance growled. “Because if I go there’s no chance of you getting shot again…” He swiftly shut his mouth and turned away. “Crud..I didn’t mean to say that.”

Sven blinked at him and slowly his eyes softened. “Shot again..like last time?”

Lance gave a sigh as he turned away. “Yeah, and last time you got hurt because of me.” He turned back to him. “I don’t want that to happen again.”

Sven patted his shoulder. “It’s war Lance, and unfortunately people get hurt as a result. You fight the Galra in your reality, so you must know this.”

“I do,” Lance said, but then his gaze hardened. “But my armour has a better chance of taking that shot over yours. I had a better chance of being hit and not getting as injured as you did.”

Lance had been replaying the scene over and over in his head. He didn’t know what kind of material the Guns of Gamara used, but Lance had a high suspicion the Altean made armour he wore was a bit stronger than theirs. Sven shouldn’t have taken the bullet for him. He shouldn’t have almost died because of him.

Sven gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed his neck. “You are right, and at the time I had a feeling it could handle the blast, but...instincts took over.”

Lance raised his head and stared at him curiously. “Instincts?”

Sven sighed. “I was not able to tell you this before, but I know the version of you in my reality.”

Lance’s mouth dropped a little. “Wait? You mean there’s a rebel version of me?”

Sven nodded. “He is older than you, but he is a good friend of mine and when I realized you were another version of him…” He gave a shrug. “I felt I had to protect you as well and my instincts just took over.”

“Ssoo,” Lance said slowly, “you pushing me out of the way was because you felt like you were also protecting your ‘Lance’.” If that was his name in this reality.

“Yes,” Sven said as he patted his shoulder, “although, truth be told, I have a habit of trying to protect all of my friends.” He gave a chuckle. “My Lance and Chief gave me quite a scolding while I was healing.”

“Chief?” Lance asked.

“Our leader’s nickname, but that’s enough talk,” Sven said as he patted his shoulder. “Point is, it was not your fault I was shot. It was my decision, and even if you weren’t a version of my friend ‘Lance’ I have feeling I would have done it anyway.” He gave a smile. “If you are like my Lance, I have a feeling you would do the same thing in my place.”

Lance thought about that and suddenly recalled back when that bomb went off in the Castle of Lions. Without a second thought, Lance had shielded Coran to protect him from the blast. 

“Yeah..I would have,” he admitted with a blush, “but that doesn’t mean I like it when people get hurt because of me.”

“Me neither, but it will happen sometimes,” Sven said as he held up the sphere. “I promise to be careful this time at least. So, will you allowed me to take out those guards?”

Lance looked to the sphere, glanced back down the hallway where Hunk was being kept and took a deep breath. “Okay,” he said as he morphed his bayard into his blaster, “and I’ll cover you.”

Sven nodded like he’d been expecting it and began to move ahead of Lance. “Stay behind me,” he whispered as he reached into his pouch and brought out a small mask that covered his mouth and nose. “Also, make certain your face is covered to you don’t breath in the gas.”

Lance hit the button on his helmet and his face was covered as they began to move into the hallway. Sven quickly picked up the pace and Lance held up the gun as he chased after him. Within a few tics, they spotted a door and two Altean guards ahead of them. The next few tics seemed like it was slow motion for Lance.

The guards cried out and pointed their blaster at Sven. Lance got a few shots in as Sven dashed forward and typed into the sphere. He then swung back and tossed it directly at the guards.

The sphere rolled to the feet of the guards and a subtle hiss was heard as the gas was set free. The guards coughed and gagged as they collapsed onto the floor. Lance quickly went over and felt relief as he saw while the guards were breathing, but were no longer awake. 

“Let’s hurry,” Sven said as he went for the door. “Gas won’t last forever and we don’t want them calling for friends until we’re out of this place.”

Lance nodded as he moved to the door and froze as he spotted a digital lock on it. “Quiznack,” he grumbled as tapped his communicator. “Guess we’ll need Pidge to-”

Sven took out his gun and shot it at the lock. The lock sparked as the cover fell off. He grinned as he looked up to Lance. “We design our guns specifically to take out Altean technology.” He put it back into his belt. “Sometimes direct approach is best.”

Lance gave a small smile at that as he pressed the button on the side. The door grunted, then slowly slide opened to reveal a well furnished room with a nervous Hunk standing in the middle of it. Hunk looked ready to fight, but his fists dropped to his sides as Lance waved at him.

“Yoo hoo,” Sven greeted with a wave. “Missed us?”

“Oh man,” Hunk exclaimed as he looked ready to burst into tears and snagged the both of them into a bear hug. “I am so happy to see you guys!”

Lance grunted, but gave a hug back. “Good to see you too, big guy.” He glanced around the room and chuckled. “But man, if this is how Alteans keep their prisoners, maybe I should get captured too.”

“Nope, terrible idea,” Hunk said as he let go. “The food is terrible, trust me, dude. Coran is a gourmet chef in comparison and they only gave me this room because Keith agreed to stay put if I wasn’t hurt.”

Lance paled at that. “Wait, is that what happened?”

Hunk nodded as he reached for his helmet that was on the bed. “We tried to escape, but we got caught and that creepy empress threatened to place one of those implants in my brain if Keith didn’t listen.”

Lance’s hands tightened on his gun. “That’s sick.”

“Why did you not call for help?” Sven asked as he gestured to his helmet.

“Tried several times, but all I got was static,” Hunk explained as he prepared to step out. “I’m betting they install something in this room to block signals…” He stopped and spotted the guards. “Um...what do we do with these guys?”

“Let’s stash them in the room,” Lance said as he put his blaster away and went to pick up a guard’s arm. “And if that room blocks signals like you said, if we lock them in they can’t call for help.”

“Good thinking,” Sven said as he picked up the other guard. “But we have to hurry.”

They tossed the guards into the room. Once the door was shut, Sven reached into his pouch and brought out a small device that attached itself to the door.

“Makeshift lock,” Sven explained as he pressed some buttons to set it. “Slav’s invention and will take awhile for the Alteans to figure out.”

“Okay, good,” Hunk said as he pointed over his shoulder. “Let’s go get my bayard. I know where they stashed it and then we can get Keith.”

“Allura’s got Keith covered,” Lance replied, “so we’ll just focus on getting back to the others.”

Hunk frowned. “Allura? But what if she runs into the empress?”

“She’ll be okay,” Lance said with a forced smile, “at least that’s what she said.”

“I hope so.” Hunk gave a shiver. “That lady is mega creepy.”

“That’s the vibe I’m getting,” Lance said before Sven lead the way and they ran down the hall. “But our Allura is mega tough. She can take her.”

At least, Lance hoped she could.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith lifted the cape around his shoulders and cringed at his image in the mirror. “Nope, this is still weird,” he muttered as he let it slip from his fingers and drop to the floor like a stone. He hand a hand through his hair.

Keith didn’t want to weary any of this stuff, but he was going to have to wasn’t he? The empress would be back soon to have dinner with him. He didn’t want to wear the stupid clothes, but if he didn’t would Hunk pay for it? Keith didn’t know just how far the empress expected him to be obedient. 

The fact that she allowed him to keep his bayard felt it she was trying to test him. If Keith so much as even tried to activate his bayard and get out of here, Hunk would get punished for it. The empress never said it, but Keith could sense that was it’s meaning by leaving it in here. Her bizarre way of training him he suppose.

His thoughts drifted to that photo he saw of the Altean him and the empress together. Did he have to obey all her commands? They had looked actually happy to be together. Or was it possible he was forced to marry her?

No, something in Keith’s gut told him that wasn’t the case. The smile the Altean him did not look faked or forced. He of all people should be able to tell.

Footsteps were heard at the door. Keith swallowed as he turned and the door opened. However, instead of dread, Keith felt his joy soar as he saw Allura, HIS Allura, enter. Her eyes locked onto him and she looked just as happy to see him.

“Keith,” she breathed and looked him over. “You’re alright.”

Keith nodded as she rushed towards him. “Am I ever glad to see-”

She engulfed him into a hug. Keith stiffened, but slowly wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

“Thank the ancients,” she whispered into his ear. “I was afraid the empress...I don’t even want to imagine it.” Allura gave him another squeeze before releasing him. “What about Hunk? Is he alright?”

“He’s fine,” Keith said as he let go. “The empress promised not to hurt him as long as I didn’t try to escape.” He rubbed his neck. “At least for the time being.”

Allura took a deep breath. No doubt she’d been fearing they were being tortured or worse. “Then, let’s get out of here,” she said as she reached for his hand. “The others are waiting where the rip is so we can go home.”

Keith began to follow, but then ceased. “Wait, I can’t.” He pointed to the collar on his neck. “I need to get rid of this first.”

Allura’s eyes widened as she reached out to it. “What is it?”

“It’s a tracking collar,” Keith said with a growl. “The empress put it on me so she know where I was at all times.”

A cold fury entered Allura’s eyes. “Of all the..” She shook her head as she examined. “I don’t recognize the style, but perhaps we can get Pidge to-”

More footsteps were heard. Keith paled as he saw the clock. “Quiznack, it’s her.” He grabbed Allura and yanked her to the closet. “Allura, you got to stay hidden.”

“What?” Allura said as she was shoved inside. “Keith, what’s wrong?”

“It’s the empress,” Keith spoke, “just stay quiet and don’t come out.”

Within tics, Keith shut the door just as the empress entered. He quickly tucked his hands behind his back like he was a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar. “Um...hi,” he greeted.

The empress tossed him a quizzed look. “I saw the door had been opened, but I see no one else is here.”

Keith’s fingers fidgeted and he tried his best to not glance to the closet. “A servant just dropped by to give me more towels.”

The empress looked to the door and sighed. “I need to speak to Hys about better training the staff. They should know better than to leave a door open.”

Keith relaxed at it as the empress picked up the cape on the floor. “You’re still not dressed.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. “I told you, I like my armour better.”

The empress chuckled and looked amused. For some reason, Keith didn’t feel that was a good thing. “Being naughty are you?” she voiced. 

The empress approached him and before he could pull away she wrapped her fingers around his neck and fingered the collar. “Well, there is more than one way to get you dressed.”

She pulled her face closer. Panic filled Keith’s mind. _Crud! Crud! Crud!_

The closet door burst open. A whip shot out, wrapped around the empress’s wrist and pulled her to the ground. At the other end, Allura stepped out with her bayard in hand as she glared murderously at her.

“Don’t you touch him,” she said with her voice full of venom.

Keith stared in shock and then internally moaned. _Why couldn’t she stay hidden?!_

The empress scowled as she untangled her wrist. “How dare you? Who do you-” 

Her words vanished as her eyes and Allura’s locked onto each other. Slowly the empress climbed to her feet and the two began to encircle each other like a pair of lionesses.

“When you said there was a me in your reality,” the empress said to Keith without removing her eyes off of Allura, “you never mentioned she came with you.” She looked over Allura in a thoughtful manner. “My goodness, I’m so young.”

“I am nothing like you,” Allura spat as she glared at her.

“Perhaps not now,” the empress said in a bitter tone, “but if your war with the Galra was anything like my was, you best brace yourself.”

Allura seemed to flinch at that, but her eyes narrowed as she moved closer to Keith. “Listen, I do not wish us to fight. I am only here to collect my friend and to return to our reality.”

Keith wanted to reach out to Allura, but the empress blocked her path. “You mean back to a war that will cost millions of lives?” She scoffed and pointed at her. “If you care anything about your friend you will leave him here with me where he’ll be safe.”

“Right,” Keith said with a growl, “because being a prisoner is so much better.”

The empress glanced back to him. “It’s better than being dead.”

“Perhaps to you it is,” Allura said as she held out her whip, “but that is not your choice to make.”

The empress crossed her arms as she shook her head at Allura. “You are as foolish just as I was once. Do you honestly believe I’ll let you take him because he’s your friend?”

“Keith is more than just my friend,” Allura said was she’s glanced to Keith. “He’s family. He’s...He’s…” Her eyes widened and she gave an over confident smile. “He’s my betrothed!”

Keith choked. What did she just say?! Over the empress’s shoulder he stared with his jaw dropped. Allura’s face was unreadable, but judging by her eyes she was saying “Just go with it!”

The empress looked equally surprised as she glanced back to Keith. “You..did not mention this to me.”

Keith swallowed as he tried to give a casual shrug. “Um..it was a sudden engagement.”

“Yes, it was,” Allura shot back as she marched over and took hold of Keith’s arm. “So, I have first claim to him.”

Keith twitched an eye. He knew logically Allura likely made up this lie to convince the empress to let him go, but it still made him feel like he was a doll being fought over.

“Well, I see,” the empress said as she approached Allura and touched her arm. “Let me congratulate you then.”

She seized Allura’s arm, yanked her away from Keith and swung her across the room. Allura grunted as she collided and knocked over the vanity table. The mirror shattered as it fell to the floor.

“Allura!” Keith tried to rush to her, but the empress shoved Keith onto the bed and beat him to her. The empress’s hands sparkled with magic. Keith’s eyes widened as he scrambled off the bed. 

_The empress can do magic too! Bad! Bad!_

Allura rubbed her head, and managed to roll away just before the empress pounced on her. Seeing the shards of glass, Allura grabbed one and like a dagger scratched the empress’s cheek with it.

The empress cried out in pain as he pressed a hand to her cheek. Allura reached out to Keith. He reached out to her, but then felt something grab him from behind. Keith struggled as pink energy lifted him off the ground and to his horror the same thing was happening with Allura.

Only the pink energy was wrapped around her neck and almost choking him. The empress’s hands were both raised with pink energy erupting from them. Her cold eyes looked onto Allura as she approached.

“You surrender to me, right now,” she threatened, “and I’ll let you live.”

Allura glared back at her. “Never, I’ll never surrender.” She lowered her hands despite the strain that was on her neck. “Father would be so ashamed of you.”

The empress looked sick for a brief moment, before fury replaced it. “You don’t know understand anything!” Her right hand formed into a fist. Allura cried out as the magic tightened around her neck.

Keith had to think fast as he looked around him. Something. Anything. Then an idea struck him.

“You’re right, we don’t,” Keith said as he tried to lift up his bracer. “But I do know one thing.” The empress turned to him with the fury still in his eyes. “I can’t replace your husband. No matter how much you want me too.”

He brought up a holographic image of the wedding photo. The fury on the empress’s face vanished. She looked lost as she stared at it. “When did you-”

Her grip on Allura seemed to loosen and she coughed as she was able to breath again. Keith felt relief at that as he continued. 

“I know he and I are connected, but I don’t have his history with you. I don’t have his memories of you.” Keith gave her a sad smile. “I’m sorry, but no matter how hard you try, I can’t become the man you lost.”

The empress’s face was unreadable. Her eyes locked onto the photo, and then looked back up to Keith. She lowered her gaze and dropped her hands to her sides. Keith and Allura both dropped to the floor, and without a second though they ran and clung to each other.

“Are you alright?” Keith asked as he checked her over.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” Allura said as she hugged him tightly. “Just a bit winded.”

They looked back to the empress who still hadn’t spoken a word. She raised her hand and placed a finger over a bracelet. With a soft click she pressed a button on it and the collar on Keith’s neck instantly released. It fell to their feet and Keith gave a hard swallow.

What did this mean? Could they believe it?

The empress looked away and pointed to the doors. “Go. Go back to your reality.”

Allura’s eyes widened. “You’re letting us go?”

The empress didn’t look at her. “Yes, but you’ll have to fight my guards on your own. If I order them to let you pass they’ll question my authority. If you get caught again, I will not help you.”

“Understood,” Keith said as he went over to pick up his helmet and bayard. “Let’s go, Allura.”

The princess nodded and was about to go, but the empress grabbed her shoulder

“A word of advice to you,” the empress whispered. “If you truly do not wish to become me, do not let anything happen to him.” She pointed over to Keith. “Take care of him and you may not have to share my fate.”

Allura opened and shut her mouth as her eyes shone with a pity. “I will, thank you.”

The empress turned away from her. “Now go, before I change my mind.”

Allura didn’t halt and rushed up to Keith’s side. He took her hand, and together they ran out of the chamber. Keith didn’t look back to the empress, but he imagine she was struggling not to cry. Instead, he glanced to Allura and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group make their attempt to get back to their own time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt for Kallura Month was 'Timeless' and here is the final chapter. A big thank you for everyone who has read and enjoyed this story. I never imagine people would like reading this so much. It was a blast writing this!
> 
> Minor note, I noticed I caused some confusion last chapter by having Sven mention their leader who he calls Chief. That was my attempt at referencing Akira aka the original 'Keith' from Golion. However, for those wondering how this works narratively, Akira in this universe is a direct descendant of Empress Allura and Keith. (You note I never mentioned if the two of them had any children or not.) 
> 
> Akira is a half altean/half human and has decided to put a stop to the Altean Empire's tyranny. Hence, he's now the leader of the rebellion. I hope that has cleared up the confusion.

Allura held Keith’s hand and didn’t dare to let go as they halted at a corner. They pressed their backs against the wall as they waited for the guards to pass. Allura sighed in relief once he was gone.

“Looks like she kept her word,” Allura stated as she looked back to Keith. “She won’t actively try to stop us.”

“Still means we have to be careful,” he said and then raised an eyebrow. “Which reminds me.” He crossed his arms. “Your ‘betrothed’? This is news to me.”

Allura blushed as she looked away. “That was merely a ruse. I had thought it might further convince her to set you free.”

“Why? Because you had dibs?” Keith asked.

Allura huffed as she placed her hand on her hips. “You don’t have to put it like that. We were in a tense situation and I was desperate for ideas.”

Keith frowned and then rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, okay, you’re right.” He rubbed his neck. “Also, thanks for coming to save me.”

Allura gave him a smile as she touched his shoulder. “Always. I do mean it when I say you and the other paladins are my family.”

Keith gave a smile in return as he gave her hand a squeeze, but then blushed. “Just whatever you do, don’t tell Lance, Hunk and Pidge about that detail.”

Allura tilted her head in confusion. “Why?”

“Because then they’ll argue on who won the bet.”

“Bet?” Allura asked, but Keith didn’t give her a chance to ask further before he took her hand and they ran in the hallway again.

“Where is everyone?” Keith asked as they ran.

“Setting up the machine where the rip is,” Allura explained. “If the plan went accordingly, Lance and Sven have rescued Hunk and are waiting for-”

“Hey, you two!”

Allura and Keith froze and whirled around.

An Altean guard pointed his sword at him. “You don’t belong in this section of the castle! Halt in the name of the empress!”

Keith cursed as they summoned his sword as the guard charged at them. “So much for staying out of sight.” He blocked the attack just as two more guards appeared from another chamber.

“We don’t have time for this!” Allura grabbed the guard and flung him back to knock over the other two. She then shoved Keith forward. “Run! Now!”

Keith didn’t argue and they ran at top speed. Allura could hear more guards arriving, and they didn’t even dare to slow down as they reached the chamber doors. Keith kicked them open and then Allura shut them tight.

“About time you got back!” Lance cried.

Allura glanced back around. Lance was there as was Sven and Hunk. “You’re all alright?”

“Yeah, but sounds like you brought company?” Hunk exclaimed as the guards began to pound against the door.

Keith placed his back against the door. “Tell me the machine is ready?!”

“Almost we just need a few more tics!” Slav exclaimed.

More cries came from the back door. The twins and Sven quickly dashed towards it, and grabbed a long table to make a barricade. “I don’t know how long this will hold!” Sven yelled.

“Almost there,” Pidge said as she rapidly typed into the machine and the piece of the comet began to glow.

Hunk threw himself against the door to help Keith and Allura to keep it shut. “Hurry up!”

The machine began to hum loudly, causing the whole chamber to echo.

“It’s ready!” Slav declared as sparks from the machine began to fly. “Run here towards it,” he counted on his hands, “now!”

Sven and the twins left their door. Allura, Keith and Hunk ran to the machine and the doors burst open. The guards swooped inside.

The rip suddenly appeared glowing in bright gold. Allura, took both Keith and Hunk’s hands. Lance and Pidge reached for them as Slave held his out for Sven and the twins. They all jumped into the rip.

Allura became blinded. She cried out, but no sound could be heard. Allura had no sense of up or down as she felt her body flung around like a leaf caught in the wind, but she didn’t dare let go of the hands she held in her grip.

Suddenly, they dropped to the ground like a stone. Groggily, she groaned as she stood up and glanced around. They were in a base. A military base. Wait, she knew this place. 

“Yes!” Lance declared as he jumped up in joy as the others slowly regained their bearings. “We’re back!”

The sound of a dozen blasters being raised and aim to shot, cut short the feeling of triumph. The group stared back at the dozen Altean robots that aimed to shoot at them, and a bunch of Alteans standing behind them along with Hira scowling in front of them.

“Oh..we’re back...yay,” Lance grumbled as he dropped his arms. “Right, I forgot about those guys.”

“I don’t know what you just attempted,” Hira called out and smirked. “But it’s clear you failed. There’s no point in resisting. You might as well surrender.”

Allura glared as she stood up. So, to Hiro they had never disappeared. They must have returned to the exact moment the comet went off and transported them through time. “Hira, I command that you let us leave.”

“You are in no position to give me orders,” Hira snapped and looked over to one of the Alteans. “Secure the machine and once we have these rebels locked up we’ll perform another-”

A dozen blaster shots came from above and took down the front line of the robot guards. More blasts came as Allura and the others looked up. The shooters were more Guns of Gamara shooting rapidly from a railing far above their heads.

“Ha! Right on time!” Slav cried out as the robots attempted to shoot back and the Alteans ran for cover. “I knew there was an 80 percent chance-”

Sven swung him over his shoulder. “Math, later! Run now!”

“But what about the machine?” Keith asked as he sliced a down a robot and Allura yanked a robot away with her whip. “It’ll slow us down if we try to carry it.”

“I got it!” Pidge declared. She transformed her bayard to cut off the comet piece. Hunk grabbed it and held it tightly as he began to run. “Let’s move people!”

The group ran. Hiro cursed loudly. “No! Stop them!”

The robots pursued, but Keith blocked their blasts with his shield as the snipers took more of them down.

“Meet you at the rendezvous point!” one of the snipers shouted. The sniper took a shot at the door’s main control panel and caused it to opened as as they reached it.

“Man, that guy’s got good aim,” Lance commented before Pidge shoved him forward.

“Admire him later!” she said as they ran and reached the outside of the base. The robots that didn’t get hit still chased them along with Hira.

They ran to where a shuttle was waiting for them. They all jumped inside, with Allura the last to get in. She turned around just in time to see the doors shut and Hira calling her a name Allura didn’t wish to repeat in front of children.

The ship took off and Allura stumbled slightly only to get steadied by Keith. “Thanks,” she muttered and quickly took a head count. “Is everyone here?!”

“Looks like it,” Linka shouted as she went over to Hunk and took the comet piece from him. “And this thing too. Man, am I glad to get out of there.”

“In more ways than one,” Keith commented as he looked to Allura.

She smiled back and let her body lean against his, suddenly feeling very tired.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The ship managed to lose the Alteans ships that chased after them. They flew until they reached the planet that was uninhabited and the rebels used as a hideout.

Hunk let himself slump on the floor as they landed. “That was way too nerve wrecking. I want to sleep for a week.”

“Same here, bud,” Lance commented as he patted his back and then glanced to the comet piece that had been placed into a crate. “So, what are you guys going to do with that.”

Slav grasped his chin as with his third arm in thought. “Do not know. The possibilities are endless. There’s a 30 percent chance of us destroying it, but there’s a 40 percent chance of us using it to take down the Altean empire, and there’s-”

“Let’s discuss it after we get back to headquarters,” Sven commented as he opened the doors. “The main thing is that it’s out of their hands now.”

“Yes, and it’s a good thing those other rebels showed up when they did,” Allura commented as she stood up. “I’m not certain we would have made it out of there alive if they hadn’t saved us.”

Tinka glanced out the window and grinned. “Well, you can thank them yourselves. Looks like they just arrived.”

Allura looked out and saw the ship land next to them. She looked to Keith who also seemed curious. With a silent nod, the climbed out of the ship at the same moment the other rebels exited their ship.

They all wore helmets, and with their matching black suits looked identical to each other. However, Sven waved to the one that stood in front and wore small blue star on his chest.

 _Is he the leader of this group?_ Allura thought.

“You have great timing,” Sven commented as he approached and placed a hand on the rebel’s shoulder. “But you cut it a bit close there.”

“Hey, just be glad I was there to save your butt this time,” the rebel replied in a very familiar voice. “You got to stop making a habit of getting shot!”

“We keep telling him,” the twins said in unison and only caused Sven to laugh.

The rebel then looked to the paladins and held his gaze at Lance. “Wait, is that…” He approached to Lance with his arms crossed. “Huh, well I’ll be. Sven wasn’t pulling my leg after all. Lance, right?”

“Yeah?” Lance arched an eyebrow. “Um..what? Who are you exactly?”

The rebel laughed. “Oh, someone you know.”

Lance frowned as he looked him over. “I’ve never met you before.”

“Oh, I think you have,” the rebel said as he removed his helmet, “in a mirror at least.”

The paladins gasped. Lance’s jaw dropped and Allura couldn’t blame him. The rebel was Lance. An older, taller version of him. He had a scar on his cheek and his body was more built, but it was Lance.

“Holy quiznack,” Hunk gasped as he looked between the two of them. “Lance, it’s you!”

“I can see that,” both Lance and the rebel Lance to say said in unison. Lance blushed and Sven laughed.

“This was the friend I told you about,” the continued as he patted Lance’s shoulder. “He’s also the one who had the good aim you admired.”

“Oh,” Lance muttered as he blushed slightly. “Wow, hope I get that good.”

“Oh, knowing me, you will,” the rebel Lance said as he gleefully looked over him. “Aw, it’s so cute seeing a little me.”

Lance’s eyes twitched. “I’m not little.”

“You are compared to him!” Pidge called out as she grinned from ear to ear.

Before Lance could reply, the rebel Lance wrapped his arm around him and began to ruffle his hair. “And your hair is so soft too!”

“Hey, cut it out!”

“And miss the chance of teasing myself? NEVER!”

Keith laughed as he covered his mouth with his hand. “Man, I wish I had a camera right now. Seeing two Lances together is priceless.”

Allura giggled and found herself wishing the same. She then frowned a little as she hugged herself and thought back to the empress. _It’s too bad I can’t say the same._

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The paladins were exhausted by the time they left the rebels and returned to their own reality. Coran and Shiro were full of questions and they all did their best to answer them before they declared they needed to recover.

Allura got out of her armour, into her dress and retreated to the command deck. She sat there and looked up to the stars. She wasn’t surprised to hear the doors open from behind and to see Keith sit beside her.

“Hey,” he asked as he placed his hands into his pockets. “You doing okay?”

“Yes,” she began, “no, I don’t know truth be told.” She rested her forehead against her knees before turning her head to the side. “Keith, did she truly not hurt you?”

Keith shook his head. “No, the most she did was try to prevent me to leave, but she didn’t do anything to me.”

Allura frowned as she hugged her knees. “I knew the empress...the other me in the reality conquered the universe, but I never imagine she was like that.”

She wasn’t even sure how to put it into words. It was clear she was a tyrant to have enslaved all those worlds and yet she seemed so lost, and broken. Like how Allura was when she woke up to discover Altea was gone.

“She’s not you though,” Keith said as he placed a hand on her back. 

“But she could be,” Allura argued. “The fact remains that because she exists proves I could become like her.” She chewed her bottom lip. “Keith, what if with this war with the Galra, I were to lose Coran, and you, and I become-”

“You wouldn’t,” Keith stated firmly as he raised a hand. “You got to remember, the empress never met Pidge, Hunk, Lance or Shiro. That has to mean something, right?”

“That maybe be true,” Allura replied, “except if I were to lose them too, it could mean I might become something worse than the empress. I could-”

“You could die,” Keith cut in and Allura raised her head. “There’s probably a reality where you died. There’s probably a reality where the Blade of Marmora found you and you became a blade. There’s probably a reality where I didn’t lose my dad. Hell, there’s probably a reality where I was raised by Kolivan and the other blades.”

Allura blinked as she frowned. “Yes, there probably are, but what does that prove?”

“That if you can think of something there’s probably a reality where that exists, at least that’s the gist I understand from Slav.” Keith ran a hand through his hair. “Look, my point is just because there’s a reality where you became an empress that conquered the universe doesn’t mean that YOU will.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “In this reality, you know what it’s like to suffer under an Zarkon. You’ve lost your people and your father, but kept going.” His eyes hardened. “If anything, the fact that you know about Empress Allura will just ensure you don’t become her.”

Allura mulled this over in her head. “You have a point,” she said as she leaned against him. The empress and her were similar in many ways, but they had different experiences. Allura would not become her, at least it wasn’t likely.

She looked up to Keith as the empress’s last words to her lingered in her head. 

_If you don’t want to become me, make certain you don’t lose him._

“Allura?” Keith asked.

She shook her head. “It’s nothing, but just promise me one thing.” She took a deep breath and looked up to him. “Promise me that if you ever think I’m going down a dark path, you’ll stop me.”

Keith looked hesitant, but then gave a nod. “I will, but only if you promise me the same thing.” He stared up to the ceiling. “For all we know, there’s a reality where I become an evil emperor.”

“Perhaps,” Allura said and giggled. “Maybe there’s a universe with the mice in charge.”

Keith scoffed. “It’s probably a better reality for it.”

Allura smiled as she took his hand. “But in seriousness, yes, I promise.”

Keith held it tightly. “Then I promise you too.”

They smiled as they stared into each other’s eyes just as the doors opened.

“Princess, I thought you might be hungry,” Coran spoke as he entered with Platt on his shoulder, “so I prepared…”

He trailed off as he looked over the couple, coughed and promptly turned back around. “My apologies, I did not realize you were busy, I shall come back later.”

Allura blinked dumbly as she heard Coran mutter to Platt something about ‘winning the bet’.

“What’s the matter with him?” she spoke aloud.

Then it dawned on her. She stared at how Keith was holding her hands and then up to his face. They both blushed and quickly stood up.

“Coran, wait!” Allura called out.

“It’s not what you think!” Keith added as he gave chase.

They ran after the man, and despite the blush on her cheeks, Allura suddenly felt more confident that she would never go down the path the empress had walked. She vowed to make certain of it.


End file.
